Le philtre d'Aphrödesirium (One-Shot)
by 99Karie
Summary: Severus est victime de la jalousie de Lucius. Il ne serra pourtant pas le seul à être pris au piège d'un puissant philtre de magie noire et Hermione devra à nouveau prouver qu'elle est loin d'usurper son titre de sorcière la plus douée de sa génération. Seulement ce ne sera peut-être pas une partie de plaisir... il se pourrait même qu'elle y perde elle aussi la raison. Raiting M!


Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma toute première fiction Harry Potter. SVP Soyez indulgent ;p

Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà ( THE ROAD/ ETERNTIY = fic Avenger/Loki ) je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de le dire mais pour les autres **sachez que :**

 **cette fic est classée Raiting M et est donc réservé à un publique averti**.

Je le rappel au cas où je risquerait d'en choquer quelques uns - bon en même temps si vous trainez par ici, c'est que, quelque part...voilà quoi... -

 **Alors vous inquiétez pas** , je suis pas folle non plus et j'essaie toujours de mettre de la douceur dans ce que j'écris ( Je reste une grande romantique !)

Mais à côté de ça, j'aime bien en mettre plein la vue ... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

 **Vous êtes prévenus !**

En attendant BONNE LECTURE et n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir :) ... même si j'oublie souvent de le faire moi-même et Merlin sais qu'il y a des dizaines de fiction Severus/Hermione ( tout raiting confondus !) que j'ai sur-kiffé -... ce mot n'existe pas je sais...-

 **Peace !**

 **Ps:** Pour les lecteurs de The ROAD, respirez un bon coup et retenez votre souffle je m'arrache les cheveux pour trouver une fin qui en vaille vraiment la peine ! Je suis tiraillé entre l'idée d'y mettre des scènes raiting M justement et celle de me la jouer beaucoup plus soft.

* * *

 **.One-Shot.**

 **\- Le Philtred'Aphrödesirium -**

Severus remontait le parc à grand pas.

Une lune, d'une rondeur parfaite, baignait le domaine de Poudlard d'une lumière blanche quasi irréelle. La surface du lac, immobile, reflétait l'astre de nuit, semblant accentuer sa lueur éclatante. Même les étoiles, éparpillées dans l'immensité du ciel, se faisaient discrètes tant la blancheur de la lune était vive en cette nuit de printemps. Aucun nuage ne venait souiller son éclat, et c'était à peine si le jour n'était pas moins brillant, que le professeur le plus sombre de Poudlard suivait le chemin menant aux grandes portes du château.

Son avant-bras le faisait encore souffrir, la marque des ténèbres le brûlant encore parfois dans des rappels vifs et cinglants de magie noire. Ce soir, plus que d'habitude, il avait mis du temps à répondre à l'appel de son « maitre ». Ce dernier avait convoqué une réunion exceptionnelle, appelant le cercle très fermé de ces lieutenants, afin de faire le point sur une mission particulièrement importante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatientait plus que jamais de voir ces sujets passer à l'action. La réussite ou l'échec, de la dite mission, allait jouer un rôle déterminant dans la guerre confrontant les forces du mal contre celle du bien. Severus était l'un pilier de cette mission, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait donc appelé parmi les premiers afin de s'entretenir avec lui de l'avancer des choses. Seulement Severus était alors en plein cours avec les sixièmes années. Surveiller une classe, mélangeant Griffondor, Serpentard et potion, aux ingrédients tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, était suffisamment fatiguant et énervant sans y ajouter la douleur de sa marques. Il avait dû serrer les dents, attendant patiemment que l'heure se termine en prenant bien garde de ne rien révéler de son malaise à ses élèves – Griffondor comme Serpentard-. Severus savait pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres le pressait autant à le rejoindre à une heure à laquelle il savait qu'il aurait du mal à quitter le château sans éveiller les soupçons. Son maitre n'était pas sans savoir sa position délicate et la plus part du temps se passait bien de l'appeler aussi tôt dans l'après-midi. C'était certes sa dernière heure de cours de la journée, mais tout de même. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'autre chose son maitre attendait au moins la fin de son tour de garde dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour le faire appeler. Severus pouvait alors quitter le château après le couvre-feu, sans qu'aucun élève ne s'en aperçoive et – normalement- sans éveiller les soupçons du directeur et des autres professeurs. Seulement Severus se fichait pas mal que ces collègues ou que Dumbledore le surprennent à se faufiler dans le parc pour rejoindre les grilles du domaine et ainsi transplaner sans encombres à son lieu de rendez-vous. Car Severus jouait sur à un double jeu. Il préférait se le dire de cette façon car en réalité s'était presque un triple jeu, brouillant les pistes pour que personne ne se doute une seule seconde vers qui se tournait sa réelle allégeance. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui savait. Car c'était bien vers lui qu'il se tournait pour lui rapporter les sombres desseins du seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus n'était plus vraiment un Mangemort mais il devait encore jouer la comédie, s'infiltrant au cœur du mal pour que la lumière sorte victorieuse de la guerre qui ne faisait que se rapprocher inexorablement.

S'éloignant définitivement du parc, Severus monta les marches du château d'un pas toujours aussi rapide. Il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de retourner à ses cachots pour corriger le tas de copies remplies d'inepties de ses élèves, seulement la réunion de ce soir avait été des plus rapide et intrigante et il voulait absolument déposer ses souvenirs dans sa pensive. Il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il revenait de mission ou d'une réunion avec les. Il en profitait pour analyser tout ce qu'il s'était dit ou fait entre les serviteurs du mal, pour ensuite aller le rapporter au directeur de Poudlard. Ensuite il détruisait ou modifiait certain souvenir pour que le Lord noir ne se doute de rien quant à son rôle d'espion. Chose particulièrement ardue, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi entraîné que lui.

Sans aucun doute, entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, il allait finir par se tuer la cervelle à jouer sur tous les tableaux à la fois. Il était fatigué de cette situation pour le moins dangereuse mais piégé dans un rôle qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner. Dumbledore le lui répétait assez souvent pour ne pas qu'il l'oublie : sans lui et ses précieuses informations qu'il ramenait au péril de sa vie, le monde magique serrait surement déjà entre les mains du mage noir. Seulement Severus devait avouer que cette dernière année avait été la plus stressante qu'il n'ait jamais connu depuis la fin de la dernière guerre. Voldemort était ressuscité grâce au sang de Potter, et Dumbledore avait eu l'idée merveilleuse de mettre au doigt une bague maléfique qui n'était autre qu'un Horcruxes. Ce dernier n'avait plus que quelque semaine à vivre tandis que le premier, ignorant tout de la condition plus que précaire du directeur de Poudlard, fomentait un plan diabolique pour l'assassiner. Autant dire que Severus se retrouvait au milieu de tout un tas d'emmerdes dont il se serait bien passé. Sans parler de son serment inviolable avec Narcissa qui l'obligeait presque à tuer son mentor de ses propres mains. Drago se perdait jour après jour dans la peur et la folie, ses plans visant à tuer le directeur coulaient à pic les uns après les autres. Les catastrophes s'enchainaient, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de Poudlard, et c'est le monde sorcier tout entier qui retenait son souffle. Qui de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort attaquerait le premier ? Pour Severus ça ne faisait aucun doute, Voldemort serrait le premier à mettre le feu aux poudres. Seulement le mage noir ignorait – comme la presque totalité du monde sorcier- que Dumbledore était au fait des agissements des, même de ceux de Drago Malfoy. Et il n'était pas le sorcier le plus puissant – sans compter Voldemort- d'Angleterre pour rien. Le directeur de Poudlard avait déjà pris les devants dans cette guerre. Depuis quelques semaines déjà il s'entretenait avec Saint Potter dans le but de trouver un moyen de tuer le seigneur des Ténèbres. Si Severus était bien content de ne pas entrer en contact avec l'élève, il n'ignorait rien de son futur rôle dans cette guerre inévitable. Albus lui avait tout raconté depuis des mois, évidemment, et Severus savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à quitter Poudlard de temps en temps pour avancer dans leur mission. Ce soir d'ailleurs Dumbledore et Potter s'était enfermé dans le bureau du directeur pour parler des Horcruxes et pour regarder les souvenirs du vieux fou concernant Tom Jedusor. Des souvenirs qu'il avait lui-même vu et revu afin de donner son opinion à Albus.

Severus n'irait donc pas retrouver le directeur pour lui faire son rapport sur la réunion de ce soir. Il était encore très tôt, il avait certes raté le repas mais il n'était pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu pour les élèves et il avait encore des centaines de copies à corriger de toute façon. Il pourrait très bien profiter de sa ronde, plus tard dans la nuit, pour rejoindre le directeur – qu'il savait quasi insomniaque comme lui- pour discuter de la marche à suivre.

Car ce soir Voldemort avait mis en avant certain détail particulièrement intriguant. D'ailleurs c'était la réunion dans son ensemble qui avait été vraiment étrange. La première chose étant que le seigneur avait pris la peine de leur faire dresser une table dans l'une des immenses salles à manger de son manoir secret – et lieu de rassemblement des- pour leur exposer ses directives pour les jours à venir. Jamais Voldemort ne c'était donné la peine de servir à manger à ses lieutenant – et à personne d'autre d'ailleurs-. La seconde chose avait été la présence de certains qui n'étaient pourtant plus dans les petits parchemins du Seigneur. Lucius Malfoy par exemple. Ce dernier s'était retrouvé assis à côté de lui, au plus grand étonnement de Severus. Détail qui ne l'avait pas ravi le moins du monde. Depuis sa déchéance auprès du lord noir, et la promotion de son fils pour l'une des missions les plus périlleuses jamais tentées par les, Lucius vouait une haine sans nom envers Severus. Lui-même n'avait jamais apprécié le sorcier blond mais de là à lui lancer des regards assassin toute les deux secondes il y avait une sacré marge. Depuis leur scolarité les deux hommes étaient quasi inséparables dès qu'il était question de magie noire et de prise de position contre l'ensemble des moldus et sang de bourbes. Lucius ne s'étant jamais douter du double jeu de Severus après la mort de la famille Potter. Pourtant, depuis que le patriarche de la famille Malfoy avait été éloigné du cercle très fermé entourant Voldemort, il se chuchotait d'étranges rumeurs. Certaines étaient vraies, d'autres totalement fausses. La rumeur selon laquelle Severus devait soutenir Drago dans sa mission était vraie par exemple. Celle qui disait que Severus lui-même était à l'origine du déshonneur des Malfoy était, quant à elle, totalement fausse.

Passant dans le grand hall de Poudlard, ses robes noires virevoltant sous le rythme soutenu de sa marche, Severus renifla avec dédain. La famille Malfoy n'avait pas eu besoin de lui pour se noyer dans la honte et le déshonneur. Lucius s'était débrouillé tout seul pour mettre sa famille dans une situation particulièrement délicate. Nul doute que si Drago échouait, c'était toute la famille qui en paierait le prix. Severus se serait bien passé de se retrouver embrigadé dans ce sac de nœud mais ni Narcissa ni Albus ne semblait décidé à oublier sa position avantageuse auprès de Voldemort et c'est bien contre sa volonté qu'il s'était retrouvé au milieu de ce cauchemar. Lucius ignorait certainement tous des agissements secret de sa femme – cette dernière n'aillant apparemment aucune confiance en lui pour garder leur fils unique en vie- et Severus devait à présent faire avec cette rancœur idiote qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Lui aussi était tout autant en danger que la famille Malfoy. Et lui aussi risquait de voir sa vie se raccourci d'un Avada Kedavra si jamais il échouait à satisfaire les désirs douteux du mage noir. Mais ça, Lucius ne semblait pas le comprendre. Il était tellement tiraillé par la peur de mourir qu'il ne semblait plus capable de comprendre les choses les plus simples. La paranoïa, la peur, la trahison, étaient devenue, pour Lucius, son pain quotidien. Et contrairement à Severus, il était loin d'avoir les épaules pour porter un tel fardeau. Severus n'avait pas peur de mourir – ou du moins de se sacrifier pour ses convictions les plus profondes-, ce n'était pas le cas de Lucius. Parfois la peur faisait faire des choses étranges et illogiques. Sans parler des rumeurs qui devaient lui tourner la tête aussi surement que du Whisky pur feu.

Un groupe d'élèves sorti du réfectoire alors que Severus passait devant ses grandes portes. Les retardataires – le repas étant fini depuis un moment déjà- se virent enlever des points sans aucune raison apparente. Le couvre-feu n'était pas encore passé et les élèves avaient normalement le droit de se promener encore quelques heures dans le château sans risquer de sanction mais c'était sans compter la chauve-souris des cachots qui ne put se retenir de leur pourrir la soirée. Après tout il avait lui-même passé un début de soirée des plus exécrables, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit le seul à rentrer dans ses quartiers de fort mauvaise humeur. Et puis enlever des points à quelque Poufsoufle et Griffondor avait toujours eu le don d'égayé légèrement son humeur. Il ne s'en était jamais privé. C'est donc avec un sourire légèrement cruel qu'il vit pâlir les élèves en questions avant qu'ils ne se pressent dans les escaliers pour rejoindre leur dortoir respectif.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les premières années c'est qu'ils étaient encore bien trop jeunes et terrifiés pour se permettre de contester ces sanctions rarement justifiables. Ce n'était qu'à partir de la quatrième ou cinquième année que certain élève se permettaient d'ouvrir leur bouche pour demander une explication à ce retrait souvent injustifié de point. Au fond cela importait peu car les élèves en question écopaient alors d'une retenue. Mais Severus détestait plus que tout que des élèves, quels qu'ils soient, remettent en cause son autorité. La plupart l'avait bien compris et malgré quelque remarque haineuse chuchotée par-ci ou par-là, ils savaient qu'il valait mieux se taire et fuir aussi vite que possible le sombre professeur de potion. C'était sans compter Potter et sa bande bien entendu. Ceux-là ne pouvaient s'empêcher de toujours lui répondre et se voyaient sanctionné plus sévèrement encore que le reste de l'école. Ces cornichons étaient bien incapables de rester à leur place. Severus n'était pas sans savoir l'engagement de ce groupe d'élèves dans la guerre contre les forces du mal mais ce n'était pas une raison pour oublier le respect dû aux professeurs. Ils n'étaient encore que des élèves et de ce fait devaient fermer bien fort leur bouche devant lui, au risque de le regretter amèrement. Il ne comptait même plus les heures de retenus que le trio d'or avait écopé depuis le début de l'année. Severus y mettait pourtant de la bonne volonté, cherchant à ne pas trop occupé l'emploi du temps du survivant avec des retenue lorsque ce dernier avait rendez-vous avec le directeur. Seulement Saint Potter semblait prendre plaisir à se comporter comme un idiot et les retenues aux cachots, tant redoutées, finissaient toujours pas lui tomber dessus.

Tandis que ses robes noires glissaient souplement sur les marches à mesure que Severus descendait dans les cachots rejoindre sa salle de classe, une étincelle sembla s'allumer dans les méandres de ses pensées. Il avait la désagréable impression d'oublier quelque chose… Il eut beau chercher les évènements de la journée s'embrouillaient trop pour lui permettre de remettre la main sur le détail qui semblait lui échapper. Il continua de se creuser la tête, fouillant sa mémoire pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien le chiffonner à ce point, et il en était à retracer le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'un boucan de tous les diables le détourna subitement de sa réflexion.

Peeves jaillit à travers le couloir, éparpillant les armures qui s'y trouvaient tout en aspergeant de bombes à eau quelque élève de sa maison qui cherchait à rejoindre le dortoir des Serpentards. Ces derniers criaient de surprise avant de cracher des insultes particulièrement venimeuses à l'encontre de l'esprit frappeur, sans qu'aucun ne fasse attention au professeur avant que celui-ci ne sorte sa baguette. Severus lança un sort puissant de repousse contre le fantôme. S'il n'avait pas été un simple esprit, Peeves aurait certainement vu sa dernière heure arriver. Il fut frappé de plein fouet par le sort, ses bombes à eau lui échappant des mains pour s'écraser sur une élève de troisième année qui avait eu la malchance de se retrouver juste en dessous. Peeves fit un vol plané magnifique jusqu'au bout du couloir avant de passer à travers le mur, ne réussissant pas à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même tant que le sort de repousse de Severus agissait. Un sorcier aurait certainement vu son corps s'écraser durement sur les murs des pierres du château, ses os se fracturant si violemment que la mort aurait frappée sur l'instant. Severus était bien conscient de la puissance de son sort et il n'aurait pas pris le risque de le jeter avec tant de colère si ce n'avait été contre Peeves. Avec l'esprit frappeur il pouvait se faire ce petit plaisir et il ne doutait pas que le fantôme ne réussirait à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même qu'une fois expédié au-delà du lac. Il fallait bien ça pour que Severus ne s'en prenne directement aux élèves de sa maison. Il voulait juste retrouver le calme de sa salle de classe, loin des intrigues, loin de la guerre, loin d'Albus et de Voldemort – pour le moment-, et loin de cette bande d'idiot qui servaient d'élèves à cette école pourtant réputée. Ce n'était pourtant pas trop demander !

D'un mouvement rapide de baguette il fit se redresser les armures et tableaux qui avaient été bousculés, par l'esprit frappeur comme par son puissant sort, prenant à peine conscience des réprimandes sévères des personnages dans les cadres magiques qui se plaignaient encore une fois de sa rudesse. Tout en avançant vivement dans le couloir, il serra les dents pour n'enlever aucun point aux élèves présent – faisant tous partis de la maison Serpentard- . Il se contenta de leur ordonner d'une voix sèche de rejoindre leur salle commune au plus vite. Il cacha difficilement un sourire moqueur devant les quelques élèves mouillés jusqu'aux os qui n'avaient pas réussi à se protéger des bombes à eau de Peeves. Etant directeur de maison il aurait pu prendre la peine de lancer un sort rapide de séchage vers ses élèves mais il préféra savourer silencieusement leur mine choquée – pour les plus jeunes- ou agacée – pour les plus vieux d'entre eux-. Lorsque l'on était élève ou professeur à Poudlard il fallait vite apprendre à se défendre contre l'esprit frappeur le plus connu d'Angleterre. Tant pis pour eux s'il n'était pas assez malin pour ne serait-ce que fuir. Le faite que Severus reconnaisse quelque tête parmi les élèves de sa maison comme étant les enfants de certains, n'était pas totalement anodin à son petit air moqueur. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre directement aux parents, Severus aimait se venger discrètement sur leur enfant. De manière totalement anodine et bien souvent impossible à prouver – les élèves de eux-mêmes se sentaient privilégiés fasse à la cruauté de la chauve-souris. Seul Albus était au fait des petites manigances, sans danger, de Severus et se permettait de le lui souligner en de rare occasion.

 **\- Merci professeur** , souffla l'élève de troisième année lorsqu'il passa près d'elle.

Mouillée jusqu'aux os, elle essorait sa jupe d'une main, consciente d'avoir échappée à pire que quelque bombe à eau grâce à son directeur de maison. Ce dernier s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour lui lancer un regard givrant.

 **\- Malgré votre incapacité à concocter une potion digne de ce nom, je vous imaginai capable de vous défendre contre un fantôme, Miss Lewiss. Mais il semblerait que vous soyez tout aussi incapable dans ma salle de classe que dans les couloirs de cette école. Regagnez donc votre dortoir avant que je ne sois encore obligé de perdre mon temps avec vous** , grinça-t-il d'une voix particulièrement caverneuse.

La jeune élève tressaillit, de peur et de honte, et, baissant vivement la tête, elle rejoignit en courant le reste de ses camarades qui s'éloignait déjà en direction de leur salle commune. Même au sein de la maison les élèves évitaient de rester trop près de leur directeur lorsque celui-ci affichait un air à la fois sombre et cruel. La puissance de son sort envers Peeves, doublé du regard assassin qu'il avait lancé à l'intention de chaque élève, les avait dissuadés de faire le moindre commentaire. Contrairement à Miss Lewiss, qui semblait avoir plus de courage que ses camarades. La prochaine fois elle se passerait de politesse et déguerpirait de sa vue sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch.

Severus la regarda disparaitre au détour du couloir tout en grognant des insultes incompréhensibles à l'intention de la famille de la jeune fille. Il prit la peine d'enlever l'eau présente au sol au risque de glisser lui-même sur la pierre froide et lisse des couloirs du château. C'est à ce moment qu'un tournis particulièrement désagréable le pris tout entier. Il se sentit pâlir et du prendre appuis sur l'un des murs, sa main blanche s'accrochant à l'un des tapisseries décorant le couloir pour ne pas s'effondrer.

 **\- Vous vous sentez bien, professeur ?** Questionna un personnage masculin de l'un des tableaux qu'il avait un peu plus tôt remit en état.

 **\- Je vous en pose des questions ?** Crachat l'intéressé en reprenant contenance.

 **\- Je voulais juste m'assuré de votre état,** se défendit le tableau en se retenant de grimacer devant le regard assassin que lui renvoyait le professeur. **Vous êtes bien pâle** , osa-t-il rajouter sous le regard curieux des autres tableaux.

Certains acquiesçaient et d'autre se contentaient de regarder le directeur de d'un œil critique, sachant d'avance qu'il était impossible de discuter avec cet homme sans se faire insulter au passage.

 **\- Lorsque j'aurai besoin de votre avis sur une peinture à l'huile, je viendrai vous sonner,** lâcha Severus en ravalant un grognement alors qu'à nouveau son corps était pris d'un malaise étrange. **En attendant, mêlez-vous de vos affaires,** lâcha-t-il encore pour la forme, avant de commencer à faire quelque pas dans le couloir.

Il devait avoir encore plus mauvaise mine qu'il ne le pensait car un autre tableau se permit de lui faire la remarque, demandant timidement s'ils devaient prévenir le directeur. Severus grogna, se redressant totalement pour faire bonne figure, avant de se tourner vers le tableau en question. Ce n'est que l'air apeuré de la petite fille, présente dans un petit cadre entre deux armures, qui le retint de lui lancer une insulte dans la seconde.

 **\- Inutile,** se contenta-t-il de dire avant de reprendre son chemin, d'un pas toutefois un peu moins rapide que d'ordinaire.

Les tableaux n'osèrent ajouter quoique ce soit et le regardèrent disparaître dans la direction de sa salle de classe.

L'esprit de l'espion tournait à cent à l'heure, tachant de comprendre à quel moment il avait été empoisonné. Car c'était bel et bien d'un empoisonnement dont il était victime. Sa magie vibrait de plus en plus en lui et il savait que les quelques sorts qu'il venait de lancer à travers le couloir venaient de déclencher le poison dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait s'agir là que d'un philtre de magie noire, et très peu d'entre eux étaient connu pour avoir des effets positifs... Aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'effet positif d'ailleurs. Les potions de magie noire étaient pour la plupart des poisons ou des philtres servant à affaiblir, torturer, tuer ou rendre fou celui qui en était victime. Severus s'était préparé toute sa vie à ce genre d'éventualité et il se savait d'avance immunisé sur les potions de mort ou de torture. Il buvait assez d'antidote et de contre poison pour savoir qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire empoisonner aussi facilement. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa principale inquiétude lorsqu'il rejoignait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Car c'était lui que le Lord Noir choisissait pour confectionner les poisons les plus dangereux. Et Severus, en maitre des potions qui se respecte, savait reconnaitre son travail lorsqu'il en était lui-même victime. Il ne savait pas quel genre de poison était entrain de le rendre malade mais ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qui sortait de son laboratoire.

Au fond ce n'était pas tant le produit dans ses veines qui l'inquiétait que la personne qui le lui avait donné sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Sentant une sueur froide glisser le long de son échine Severus dû se rendre à l'évidence : le Seigneur Noir n'avait rien à voir là-dedans malgré le repas qu'il avait offert à ses lieutenants un peu plus tôt. Si le seigneur souhaitait tuer, il le faisait toujours lui-même, sans passer par des poisons ou autres formes de magie aussi discrète. S'il avait vraiment voulu lui faire du mal, Severus serait à l'heure actuelle entrain de perdre la raison sous des Doloris ou déjà six pieds sous terre suite à un Avada. Sans parler qu'il avait besoin de lui pour la mission « Dumbledore ». C'était bien pour ça qu'il l'avait fait venir aujourd'hui. Le plan diabolique du Lord prenait forme et Severus avait reçu ce soir de nouvelles instructions de la plus haute importance. Ce n'était donc pas Voldemort. Il avait encore trop besoin de lui et Severus était sûr à cent pour cent que personne du côté des ne soupçonnait son allégeance envers le directeur de Poudlard.

 _Qui alors ?_ Se demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Rejoignant de plus en plus difficilement sa salle de classe, sous les regards curieux des tableaux qui s'étaient passé le mot de son état et qui surveillait, d'un œil qu'ils croyaient discret, son avancer dans les cachots. Severus grogna, conscient que c'était bien comme cela que Dumbledore était au fait d'absolument tout ce qui se passait dans le château. Car les tableaux étaient tous du côté du directeur et lui rapportait absolument tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Nul doute qu'Albus serait au fait de son état dans les heures à venir. Pour le moment il était certainement enfermé avec Potter dans son bureau et avait ordonné aux tableaux de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Severus rentrait, d'une réunion de, en sale état et les tableaux sauraient attendre pour faire leur rapport. Cela lui laissait le temps de réfléchir calmement et de se concocter un remède avant que le vieux fou ne vienne envahir son laboratoire. Il détestait plus que tout lorsque le sorcier s'inquiétait de sa santé. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il l'oblige à manger l'un de ses bonbons infects au citron ! Severus ne savait toujours pas ce que le directeur mettait dedans mais il devait bien avouer qu'ils étaient encore plus pratiques que du chocolat de l'infirmerie pour lui redonner des forces. Si seulement ils avaient meilleur goût, il ne rechignerait pas autant à en manger.

C'est au milieu de cette réflexion, aussi anodine que stupide, qu'il prit conscience de l'évidence : Lucius Malfoy était son empoisonneur ! Lors du repas avec le seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'était retrouvé entre le seigneur et Lucius. Si ce n'était pas Voldemort qui avait empoisonné son repas ou son vin, ce ne pouvait être que Lucius Malfoy. Severus tentait de se souvenir avec précision d'un moment d'inattention lors du repas qui aurait permis au blond de l'empoisonner aussi facilement. Il y avait bien eu le moment où Voldemort avait torturé un moldu pour le plaisir, puis celui où il avait fait enflammer un elfe de maison parce que le dessert était trop sucré. Mais à part ça…

C'était à la fois surprenant de sa part de tenter de lui nuire d'une quelconque façon et particulièrement irritant pour Severus de se rendre compte qu'il y avait eu une faille dans sa défense. Lui qui prenait toujours bien garde à ce qu'il mangeait ou buvait, même lors des repas à Poudlard. Se faire empoisonner lors d'un repas entouré de était le comble du comble !

Déjà qu'un repas organisé par le Seigneur Noir était la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait vu ces dernières semaines, si en plus il devait manger entouré par des adeptes de la magie noire tous plus dégénérés les uns que les autres, Severus était sûr d'avoir fait attention tout le long du repas pour qu'une telle mésaventure ne lui arrive pas. Que Lucius ai réussi à passer au-dessus de son attention était un exploit vraiment impressionnant. S'il n'était pas à deux doigts de tourner définitivement de l'œil, Severus en aurait presque sifflé d'admiration. Le dernier à avoir tenté de l'empoisonner pour prendre sa place mangeait en ce moment même les branchiflores par la racine au milieu de la foret interdite. Voldemort se demandant encore comment le dit avait bien pu disparaitre du jour au lendemain.

Seulement Severus ne préféra pas s'attarder plus longtemps sur le comment et tentait déjà de comprendre pourquoi. Il arrivait enfin devant sa salle de classe, les mains tremblantes et la vue brouillée, et c'est plus violemment encore que d'habitude qu'il fit voler la lourde porte d'un mouvement brusque. Si le montant en bois n'avait jusque-là, miraculeusement, jamais faiblit malgré son acharnement à l'exploser contre le mur de sa salle de classe pour effrayer ses élèves, cette fois ci la porte grinça dangereusement, le bois à deux doigts de se fendre contre la pierre.

Il n'était pas encore dit que la mort le faucherait ce soir. Malgré son état fébrile, Severus sentait encore toutes ses forces – physique comme magique-. Pourtant il n'était pas totalement rassuré. Car si ce n'est à sa vie ou à sa magie que Lucius semblait en vouloir, il ne pouvait que se douter de la cruauté et de la perversité de son collègue. Quoi qu'il lui ait fait boire ou manger, ça s'annonçait déjà mal. Lucius n'était pas aussi bête que la plupart des semblaient le penser à présent qu'il était relégué au rôle de sous-fifre par le seigneur noir. Le père Malfoy avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et il lui restait suffisamment de gallions- disséminés partout dans les sous-sols secrets de son manoir- pour se payer une potion de magie noire particulièrement indétectable et vicieuse.

Refermant la porte tout aussi durement que lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert, Severus ravala difficilement un nouveau malaise en avançant vivement vers son bureau. D'un informulé il fit venir à lui une fiole de sa réserve, ouvrant la porte qui reliait les deux salles entre elles d'un mouvement rapide de baguette. La fiole arriva vivement à lui. Il s'en empara, la déboucha et la vida cul-sec d'un seul mouvement sans même se laisser le temps de respirer. Il savait d'avance que le goût de la mixture verdâtre serait des plus désagréable, seulement il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Ce n'était pas un antidote mais une potion secrète qu'il avait lui-même inventé pour détecter toute sorte de maléfice ou potion de magie noire dont il pourrait souffrir. Cette potion lui avait été plusieurs fois d'une grande utilité, lui évitant la mort ou la folie sans que ces agresseurs ne sachent jamais comment il s'y prenait pour se soigner aussi rapidement. Il fallait habituellement plusieurs jours pour découvrir la nature exacte d'un enchantement ou d'une potion dont un sorcier était victime, et tout autant de temps pour trouver un contre sort ou un antidote. La plupart du temps les victimes étaient mortes depuis longtemps. Mais Severus ne faisait décemment pas partit du commun des mortel et n'attendait jamais autant de temps pour se soigner lui-même.

La fiole vidée, il la reposa brutalement sur son bureau avant de s'y appuyer des deux mains. Dans moins de deux minutes sa potion ferrait jaillir une lueur tout autour de lui qui lui permettrait alors de savoir exactement contre quel poison son corps se débattait. La tête lui tourna une nouvelle fois, plus durement que les autres fois, et c'est l'esprit légèrement brumeux qu'il capta un bruit derrière lui.

Sa baguette toujours à portée de main, Severus se retourna dans un vif mouvement de cape pour la pointer en direction du fameux bruit, son regard sombre assassinant déjà tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Sa surprise fut des plus grandes lorsqu'il découvrit une élève qu'il n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué tant elle s'était faite discrète. Nul doute qu'elle aurait préférée être partout ailleurs que dans sa salle de classe à cet instant. Le regard de pure panique qu'elle lui renvoya l'obligea à baisser sa baguette avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise comme sortir la sienne pour se défendre d'une attaque qu'il n'aurait pas l'audace de lancer contre un élève à l'intérieur même de l'école. Même un Griffondor ne méritait pas de se faire agresser de la sorte.

 **\- Miss Granger !** Crachat-il avec hargne. **Je peux savoir comment votre petite cervelle de Je-sais-tout en ai venu à la conclusion qu'il vous fallait hanter ma salle de classe hors de vos horaires de cours ?!**

 **\- V…vous ….vous** , bégaya la jeune sorcière en tentant de trouver ses mots sous la mine de pur dégoût que lui renvoyait son professeur.

 **\- « Je » quoi, Miss Granger ?! Crachez donc votre réponse pour une fois que je vous le demande !** Continua de l'invectiver Severus en s'avançant dangereusement vers elle.

La soirée avait déjà suffisamment mal commencé sans qu'il ne soit obliger de supporter l'irritante présence de l'élève la plus Je-Sais-Tout que Poudlard ai jamais accueilli entre ses murs.

 **\- Vous m'avez dit de vous attendre ici pour ma retenue** , lâcha-t-elle alors précipitamment en priant pour ne pas voir sa maison se faire enlever une centaine de point dans la minute.

Il était déjà rare de s'en sortir sans encombre lorsque vous rappeliez un oubli au professeur Snape, mais avec la mine qu'il tirait en la regardant valait bien toute les menaces du monde sorcier. Elle allait en prendre pour son grade, ça ne faisait aucun doute. L'air renfrogné qu'il lui renvoya lui permis de deviner qu'il venait de se rappeler de la retenue donnée – injustement- quelque heure plus tôt. Hermione se savait déjà dans de beaux draps en descendant ici après le repas, il ne faisait aucun doute maintenant qu'elle allait passer la pire retenue de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Maudit soit Ron de l'avoir mis dans une telle situation.

Severus quant à lui se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir donné une retenue à l'élève quelques heures plus tôt. Lors de son dernier cours, Serpentard/Griffondor, il avait été tiraillé pendant de longue minute par la marque sur son avant-bras. A tel point qu'il avait perdu le peu de patience qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait aperçu Miss Granger souffler quelques réponses à son camarade de maison, tout aussi roux qu'ignorant. Si Weasley n'était pas foutu de suivre les consignes écrites au tableau pour l'élaboration d'une potion si facile qu'un première année aurait pu la faire les yeux fermés, c'était bien son problème. Granger, en petite peste qui se croyait plus intelligente que tout le monde, n'avait pas pu se retenir de l'aider, lui évitant ainsi de recevoir un T comme note à la fin du cours. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi sur le moment avant de lui aboyer dessus pour lui souligner qu'elle n'était pas là pour faire la potion des autres avant de lui infliger un retrais sévère de point et une retenue pour le soir même. Il lui avait même demandé de l'attendre dans sa salle de classe, a sa place habituelle – c'est-à-dire au premier rang- jusqu'à ce qu'il l'y rejoigne. Il savait alors qu'il la ferait poireauter plus que nécessaire vu qu'il devait rejoindre son maitre. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à carrément l'oublier et encore moins à devoir supporter sa présence alors qu'il devait se soigner d'une tentative de meurtre – ou de toute autre chose- de la part de Lucius Malfoy. Elle n'y était évidemment pour rien mais il se ferait un plaisir de lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour se retrouver encore une fois au plus mauvais endroit et au plus mauvais moment. Il s'apprêtait à la foutre dehors sans ménagement lorsque sa potion de détection fit subitement effet.

Hermione fixait son professeur avec des yeux à la fois terrorisés et curieux. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Pas qu'il ait jamais eut la mine d'une personne en bonne santé, mais ce soir c'était particulièrement flagrant. Sa pâleur était encore plus marqué que d'habitude, son regard à la limite de la folie meurtrière et tout son corps semblait tendu et près à rendre son dernier repas. Sa curiosité prenant peu à peu le pas sur sa peur, elle se demanda une seconde s'il n'avait pas été empoisonné. Ses pupilles dilatées, qu'elle avait bien du mal à discerner au milieu de ses yeux d'un noir profond, et la légère couche de sueur sur son front lui permirent de faire un constat particulièrement alarmant de la situation. Soit son professeur tombait enfin le masque et s'apprêtait à commettre un acte terrible, qui le rendait malade d'avance tant il serait cruel. Soit il était à l'article de la mort. Ces deux options la laissaient quelque peu sceptique. D'abord parce que Dumbledore avait une confiance aveugle envers Snape, jamais le directeur ne l'aurait laissé enseigner sans une confiance à toute épreuve malgré sa réputation de. Et puis l'hypothèse d'une mort subite ne tenais vraiment pas debout. Il faudrait un poison vraiment puissant pour venir à bout de la chauve-souris des cachots. Malgré son antipathie envers lui, elle devait bien avouer qu'il était coriace le bonhomme. Il faudrait des litres de poison et une chance de pendu pour réussir à tuer le terrible maitre en potion de cette manière.

 _N'empêche, je viens bien de le voir boire ce qui semble être une potion antidote. La couleur était étrange, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir lu quelque part qu'un antidote de cette couleur puisse av…,_ pensa-t-elle encore.

Mais la réflexion vive et silencieuse, d'Hermione, sur l'état de son professeur, se fit couper court lorsqu'une lueur violette jaillit de son corps. Elle vit l'homme ouvrir la bouche comme pour l'insulter avant de la refermer vivement pour se concentrer sur la lueur. Il ne semblait pas surpris, contrairement à elle, et elle put le voir froncer des sourcils à mesure que la lueur, tout autour de lui, changeait peu à peu de couleur. Lorsqu'elle prit enfin une couleur rose bonbon avant de disparaître totalement Hermione se retint pour ne pas exploser de rire. Voir le sombre professeur, qui aimait plus que tout terroriser l'ensemble des élève de cette école – à l'exception de sa maison- entouré de lumière rose bonbon à la Barbie, était quelque chose de particulièrement amusant. Sans parler de l'air choqué de l'homme face à la couleur. Il avait ouvert machinalement la bouche, ses yeux noirs s'écarquillant à l'impossible devant la lueur. Il semblait presque stupéfixé sur place. Seulement Hermione savait que le moindre son sortant de sa bouche à un moment pareil signerait définitivement son arrêt de mort. Il ne pouvait certes pas la tuer et aller l'enterrer tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard aussi facilement, mais il pouvait très bien faire de sa vie un enfer permanent jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme. Hermione se garda donc de faire le moindre commentaire ou de lâcher un rire moqueur devant l'étrange lueur rose.

Un malaise finit par la saisir toute entière lorsque, une fois la lueur totalement dissipé, son professeur ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, gardant son air choqué encore quelque seconde. Il finit par baisser à nouveau son regard sur elle, sa grande taille s'imposant d'elle-même face à la jeune femme qui n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette retenue.

Severus, quant à lui, était tiraillé entre la colère et l'effroi. Ce deuxième sentiment lui était particulièrement étranger malgré sa vie d'espion et toutes les choses dangereuses qu'il avait été amené à faire. Que ce soit pour Dumbledore ou pour Voldemort il s'était retrouvé une centaine de fois à braver la mort pour rapporter à l'un des informations et à l'autre des preuves qu'il n'avait pas changé de camp durant toutes ces années. C'est peut-être pourquoi il ne soucia pas tout de suite de ce sentiment instinctif de frayeur, préférant se concentrer sur sa colère. Et elle était des plus vive et profonde, même pour quelqu'un comme lui, sujet à de violente saute d'humeur. Lucius n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, car la prochaine fois qu'il lui mettrait la main dessus Severus comptait bien lui faire goûter l'amélioration faite à son sort de lacérations – Sectusempra-.

En lui faisant boire une potion pareille, Malfoy venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Severus savait déjà comment amener la chose auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne se cacherait pas cette fois pour raccourcir violement l'espérance de vie d'un de ses Mangemorts. Car l'intention de Lucius était claire. Il ne voulait pas particulièrement le tuer ou le torturer, mais il était évident qu'il voulait tout faire pour l'empêcher de mener à bien la mission que Voldemort lui avait confié. C'était son renvoi pur et simple de Poudlard que Lucius cherchait. Ainsi son fils, Drago, pourrait mener à bien l'assassinat de Dumbledore, sans risquer de se faire devancer par Severus. Voilà pourquoi Lucius semblait le haïr plus que tout dernièrement, ce crétin de blond s'était mis en tête qu'il cherchait à devancer son fils afin de recevoir plus faveurs de la part Lord noir. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux, et c'était là une des missions que Dumbledore lui-même lui avait donné. Seulement la logique de Lucius était vraiment stupide. Drago n'aurait pas la moindre chance de tuer le directeur de Poudlard sans son aide. Comme toujours Lucius avait agi avant de réfléchir et il mettait en danger l'une des missions les plus importantes de cette guerre. Lorsque Voldemort apprendrait que Malfoy avait passé outre ses ordres, il serait difficile de le convaincre de ne pas le tuer lui-même pour que Severus puisse se venger de ce terrible affront. Cet idiot n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de risquer, purement et simplement, sa place de professeur de Poudlard, par jalousie et convoitise. Lucius était clairement jaloux de sa place de bras droit, de la confiance que sa femme semblait lui donner, du soutient qu'il pouvait apporter à son fils alors que lui-même était quasiment réduit à l'état d'esclave de Voldemort au même titre que Queudever. Lucius l'enviait tant et si bien qu'il pensait avoir trouvé un moyen définitif de l'éloigner de la mission et de lui faire perdre toute crédibilité auprès de Dumbledore et de Voldemort.

Mais c'était sans compter la hargne de Severus, qui imaginait déjà milles et une façon de se venger de cette attaque particulièrement sournoise.

 **\- Pro… Professeur ?** demanda alors Hermione, cherchant un moyen discret de ramener son professeur à la réalité.

Elle voyait bien qu'il semblait perdu dans des pensées profondes, et pas jolies-jolies au vu de la grimace cruelle qui tirait peu à peu ses traits. Elle aurait très bien pu profiter de ce moment d'égarement pour s'éclipser de la salle de classe mais elle craignait qu'il ne lui enlève des points pour se sauver aussi lâchement de sa retenue ou qu'il ne soit bel et bien entrain de perdre la boule. Si c'était le cas il fallait au moins qu'elle reste pour vérifier qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconscient avant d'aller prévenir le directeur. Dans tous les cas elle pensait que rester pour surveiller son professeur était encore la meilleure conduite à avoir pour une préfète et une bonne élève comme elle. Bien mal lui en pris car si elle avait fait comme la majorité des élèves de cette école, elle aurait fui en courant pendant qu'il était encore temps. C'est d'ailleurs ce que son professeur sembla lui ordonner dans un souffle crispé.

 **\- Pardon ?** Demanda-t-elle, perplexe et pas très sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

 **\- Fuyez, pauvre folle…,** lâcha encore une fois Severus, la peur prenant définitivement le pas sur la colère tandis que ses yeux noirs se braquaient sur la jeune fille.

\- **Fuyez…,** continua-t-il tandis que son corps entier était pris de violent tremblement.

La potion de Lucius commençait à faire effet, il pouvait le sentir. Et bientôt il serait bien incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Il lui était déjà de plus en plus difficile de bouger et de parler comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Par chance le pupitre du premier rang la séparait encore de lui et si elle arrivait à sortir de sa salle de classe dans la seconde elle pourrait encore échapper au pire. Quoi qu'il arrive quelqu'un serait victime, Severus le savait. Il n'avait pas assez de chance pour espérer croiser l'un de ses collègues dans les cachots à cette heure, ils devaient tous être dans la salle des professeurs ou dans leur appartement respectif. Si ça avait été un professeur il aurait pu être maitrisé, ligoté, bâillonné, voir même tué – ce qui aurait été une bonne chose en comparaison de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent -. Mais face à une élève… Elle n'avait aucune chance. Il était bien meilleur qu'elle en sortilège et maléfice. Plus grand, plus fort et plus rapide après des années à servir d'espion. Il la dominerait sans problème.

Granger ne semblait toujours pas comprendre que sa vie était à présent en jeu et qu'il fallait qu'elle déguerpisse aussi vite que possible. Elle le regardait avec un air de plus en plus inquiet, soit. Mais elle était toujours là ! Il ne pouvait nier qu'il aurait préféré avoir une autre élève entre ses griffes. Que ce soit forcément la miss-je-sais-tout du trio d'or était d'une ironie implacable. Après ça, Potter n'aurait aucun mal à trouver une excuse pour le découper en morceau. Pas qu'il ait peur du gamin, non. Mais pour ce qu'il allait faire, il le mériterait milles fois. Même s'il était lui-même victime de la folie de Lucius. Mais, au moins, lui savait pourquoi, contrairement à Miss Granger qui allait bientôt regretter d'être née…

 **\- Aphrödesirium …,** souffla-t-il tout à coup, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de l'élève.

 **\- Qu…Quoi ?** questionna-t-elle, également dans un souffle.

Elle ne doutait plus du tout que quelque chose de grave était sur le point d'avoir lieu. Seulement elle commençait tout juste à se dire que son professeur n'allait pas être le seul à souffrir d'une catastrophe qui lui était jusqu'ici inconnu. Il semblait savoir ce qui lui arrivait et ce n'était pas d'une aide qui la suppliait, mais bel et bien de le fuir le plus rapidement possible. Elle était tenté de le faire, ayant déjà attrapé son sac de cours de manière inconsciente tout en faisant quelque pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le pupitre du deuxième rang. Seulement son dernier mot sembla réveiller son intellect et elle resta une seconde perplexe. Aphrödesirium… ce mot lui disait vaguement quelque chose et elle n'était pas sans ignorer qu'il devait être d'une importance capitale pour son professeur. Pour qu'il le lui dise alors que chaque mot sortant de sa bouche semblait lui demander un effort inhumain, ça devait forcément valoir son pesant de gallions. Le maitre des potions était bien connu pour toujours aller à l'essentiel et malgré ce qu'il lui laissait entendre en cours elle savait qu'il consentait tout de même à la croire plus intelligente que la moyenne. Il devait surement penser qu'elle pourrait l'aider grâce à cette information ou au moins pouvoir la retransmettre à Dumbledore.

Severus lui lança un regard si noir qu'il aurait très bien pu la pétrifier sur place. Elle dégluti, soudainement consciente des vagues de magie qui semblaient sortir de son professeur pour la pousser à s'éloigner. Ce qu'elle commençait à faire de plus en plus rapidement. Si au début elle s'était surtout redressée et éloignée par réflexe face à la colère du sombre sorcier, elle marchait à présent à reculons entre les pupitres des premiers et deuxièmes rangs pour rejoindre l'allée centrale de la salle de classe. La porte de sortie n'était qu'à quelque mètre, elle aurait très bien pu se retourner et courir pour rejoindre le couloir des cachots en quelque secondes à peine. Seulement Severus s'était lui aussi mit en mouvement. Il grimaçait et semblait vouloir retenir ses membres de bouger, une main crispée à l'extrême sur sa baguette tandis que l'autre semblait s'accrocher fermement aux pupitres les séparant encore, pourtant il continuait à s'avancer lentement. A chaque pas de l'élève vers la sortie, il avançait également d'un pas.

 **\- Le… Le philtre d'A…Aphrödesirium… Miss Gran..Granger** , souffla ardemment Severus, en tentant de prendre une dernière fois le contrôle de lui-même avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard. **Par… Merlin, je vous conjure de f… fuir…ou de trouver une so…solution.**

C'était le seul moyen. Il savait – sentait- qu'il serait bientôt trop tard pour elle de fuir. Personne ne viendrait l'aider, que ce soit un professeur ou un élève, il s'était suffisamment arrangé comme ça pour que ni l'un ni l'autre ne vienne jamais le déranger à cette heure. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était moins catastrophique que ce soit Granger en face de lui. Seulement, si une élève parmi les centaines de cornichons présent dans cette école pouvait trouver un moyen de les sortir de là, c'était bien elle. Il savait que lui-même était, à présent, incapable de trouver une solution. Son corps ne lui obéissait déjà plus et il aurait été bien incapable de rejoindre la réserve pour concocter un antidote.

Il aurait pu tomber sur une première année. Sur un garçon plutôt qu'une fille – bien que concrètement ça ne change pas grand chose-. Sur un élève qui aurait été bien incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, contrairement à elle. Car elle finirait bien par comprendre. Il avait vu l'étincelle de curiosité et de perplexité qui s'était allumée dans les yeux chocolat de la Griffondor, comme lorsqu'elle était en cours et qu'il posait une question à laquelle elle avait forcément la réponse sans réussir à la trouver dans la seconde. Il pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son jeune esprit tourner à cent à l'heure pour comprendre l'énigme.

Oui, il était possible que Miss Granger démontre une nouvelle fois sa grande intelligence en les sortant tous les deux de cette situation… Mais, au fond, il aurait tellement préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que c'était Granger ! L'ami de Potter, la miss-je-sais-tout qui l'avait agacé dès son premier jour de classe, l'élève la plus énervante qu'il n'est jamais connu, et pourtant la seule capable de relever le niveau minable de ses camarades de classe ! Le hasard avait voulu que ce soit « elle », parmi tous les autres…

Hermione venait enfin de rejoindre l'allée centrale de la salle de classe. Son sac en main, elle refusait toujours de tourner le dos à son professeur. Son air curieux avait laissé place à une mine des plus sérieuses, ses pensées tournées vers les mots de son professeur. Elle était de plus en plus crispée, son corps presque aussi tendu que celui de Severus. De plus en plus persuadée qu'il lui faudrait se battre pour sortir vivante de la salle de potion, elle le regarda fermer les yeux, tout son visage marqué par une intense concentration.

 **\- Trop tard…,** gémit-il, ses fines lèvres se tordant dans une moue douloureuse alors qu'il n'avait pas encore rouvert les yeux.

La jeune fille sentit comme un changement dans l'aura magique de son professeur. Tout d'un coup il semblait moins tendu. Ses épaules se baissaient doucement tandis qu'il redressait la tête. Respirant l'air par le nez en une profonde inspiration, sa poitrine se souleva tandis que sa magie faisait crépiter sa baguette toujours bien serrée dans sa main. Ces étincelles attirèrent le regard de l'élève. Ils étaient à présent quasiment face à face, tous deux dans l'allée entre les deux colonnes de pupitres de la salle de classe, et Hermione pouvait enfin le voir de la tête aux pieds, contrairement à une seconde plus tôt où il se trouvait encore derrière le premier rang. Elle ne regarda sa baguette qu'une fraction de seconde, tiquant légèrement sous la puissante magie de son professeur qui faisait ainsi réagir sa baguette de manière quasi inconsciente. Son regard se fit aussitôt happé par quelque chose qu'elle mit deux secondes à identifier. Là, au niveau de l'entre jambe de son professeur de potion, se formait une étrange bosse sous ses longues robes de sorcier. Elle n'imagina d'abord pas une seconde que ce pouvait être ce qu'elle pensait, mais du bien se faire à l'évidence lorsque la dite bosse sembla sursauter légèrement sous le tissu et se faire plus apparente encore. Sans être une allumeuse, Hermione était loin d'être coincée et elle savait déjà pas mal de chose de l'amour et du …sexe. Elle en avait fait l'expérience un été, deux fois, avec un moldu rencontré dans le quartier de ses parents. Personne n'en savait rien et c'était mieux ainsi. Son jardin secret n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle prit totalement conscience que cette bosse à l'entre jambe de Snape ne pouvait être que son sexe, excité et érigé vers elle, Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Jamais encore elle n'avait pensé à son professeur de cette manière. Pour elle, l'ensemble du corps enseignant – et des adultes en général- était totalement dépourvu de vie sexuelle. Pas qu'elle les imagine sans sexe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'est juste qu'elle ne les imaginait pas du tout ! Ils étaient là pour leur enseigner leur savoir. Ils étaient des références d'autorité quasi suprême pour la jeune fille. Jamais elle n'aurait eu l'audace d'imaginer des scènes avec l'un de ses professeurs. Le professeur Snape encore moins ! Elle le respectait bien trop pour ça… Et puis de toute façon ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle avait la moindre chance de recevoir autre chose qu'une remarque ou un regard méprisant de sa part. Elle avait toujours détesté se faire de fausses illusions…

C'est alors que ses mots prirent tout leur sens. En un éclair elle se revoyait cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, en pleine nuit, dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, faisant des recherches avancées en potion qui n'avait absolument pas lieu d'être pour une élève de son âge. Pour n'importe quel élève de Poudlard d'ailleurs ! Elle n'avait fait ces recherches que par curiosité, fouillant parmi les potions de magie noire et de magie blanche les ingrédients les plus populaires et les plus rares.

Aphrödesirium… Le philtre d'Aphrödesirium, découvert par un adapte de la magie noire au siècle dernier et ayant servi à rendre fou leur victime. Elle était tombée sur cette potion tout à fait par hasard, sa composition étrange et ses effets néfaste sur le sorcier qui en était la victime attisant sa curiosité pour qu'elle lise la recette en entière. Elle se souvenait avoir rougit en lisant la description du philtre, à la fois choquée qu'il puisse exister une telle à potion et admirative qu'il puisse effectivement exister une potion pour absolument tout. Elle s'était empressée de refermer le vieux grimoire et de le ranger à sa place, convaincu qu'elle n'avait pas l'âge pour lire de telle chose. Car la description des effets était loin de convenir à une jeune fille pas encore majeur à l'époque.

Aphrödesirium, le philtre maudit d'Aphrodite, qui conférait à celui qui le buvait un désir ardent de pure luxure, avec à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Principalement créer pour permettre à des hommes peu scrupuleux de forcer le désir chez leur victime, sans que cela ne devienne un philtre d'amour, le philtre pouvait aussi servir à faire perdre la raison à n'importe qui. Lorsque certains ingrédients étaient ajoutés à haute dose, le philtre faisait perdre toute raison au sorcier, le forçant à avoir des rapports avec la première personne qui lui passerait sous la main… parfois jusqu'à ce que mort sans suive. C'était là une des potions de magie noire qui avait le plus choquée Hermione. Faire l'amour avec quelqu'un jusqu'à épuisement… jusqu'à la mort. Ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait imaginer. L'amour – et le sexe par association- était quelque chose d'agréable, de pure et qui se partageait avec tendresse et passion. Ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose de mortel, qui pourrait s'abattre comme une malédiction sur les sorciers qui en seraient victime. Le philtre était doublement pervers. Car non seulement le sorcier qui le buvait perdait la raison et s'attaquait alors à n'importe qui, mais en plus la personne attaquée n'avait quasiment aucune chance de s'en tirer sans tuer son agresseur. Chose particulièrement ardu car le philtre libérait les pulsions les plus primaires chez le sorcier et que celui-ci arrivait alors parfois à utiliser une magie brute et sans baguette pour arriver à assouvir ses pulsions.

Au moment même où elle lâchait un « **Oh !** » de compréhension, les yeux toujours braqués sur cette bosse qu'elle trouvait bien trop grosse, Severus laissait ses paupières se soulever lourdement. Il vit clairement le regard de l'élève sur son entre jambe et l'étincelle de compréhension et de terreur qui y brilla. Elle releva ensuite vivement son regard jusqu'à rencontrer le sien et il sut instantanément qu'elle savait clairement de quoi il en retournait. Il se serait bien étonné de savoir comment une gamine comme elle pouvait connaître le philtre d' Aphrödesirium, convaincu qu'elle avait été fourrer son nez de rat de bibliothèque dans la réserve normalement interdite aux élèves, seulement il perdait définitivement pied. Son esprit se brouilla, et c'est son corps tout entier qui cessa soudainement de lui répondre. Il était toujours présent physiquement dans la salle de classe, continuant de se tenir debout face à la jeune fille en la vrillant d'un regard particulièrement acéré, seulement son esprit était déjà à mille lieux. Il venait totalement de perdre connaissance, ses pensées disparaissant dans les abysses alors qu'il tentait une dernière prière à Merlin pour qu'il vienne en aide à cette jeune sorcière qui allait bientôt vivre l'enfer. Il se savait particulièrement inventif lorsqu'il s'agissait d'avoir une femme dans ses bras et ces dix dernières années il n'avait eu à faire qu'avec des prostituées. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être tendre ou même de prendre son temps. Ça, doublé à l'épaisseur toute particulière de son membre et au philtre qui allait pousser tout son corps à prendre sauvagement ce qu'il désirait, il ne pouvait que penser à sa jeune élève avec amertume et regret.

 _Il avait fallu que ce soit elle… Parmi des centaines d'élèves…._

Il n'avait pas été assez vigilant lors de la réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'il se fasse empoisonner était une chose, mais qu'une élève soit également victime de son manque d'attention lui était insupportable… Que cette élève en particulier s'appelle Granger et qu'elle devienne la victime de sa luxure lui était insupportable.

… _.Il avait fallu que ce soit elle…_

Pour un peu, il était presque heureux de ne pas être conscient de la suite des évènements. Seulement pour une fois il ne voulait pas fuir comme tout bon. Il aurait préféré faire honneur à la maison de la Rouge et Or en ayant le courage d'affronter cette terrible nuit qui s'annonçait. Mais, déjà, il n'était plus, et sa prière mourut en même temps que lui, dans les ténèbres…

Hermione était livide. L'homme qui lui faisait face la dépassait de deux têtes et, baguette ou pas baguette, elle n'avait aucune chance de le battre. Que ce soit en duel magique ou au corps à corps, elle était totalement perdue, il ne ferait qu'une seule bouché d'elle. Et il était maintenant impossible de chercher à le raisonner ou même de trouver une solution à leur situation. Elle pouvait voir que son professeur n'était plus présent. Les yeux sombres de l'homme venaient à l'instant de perdre cette lueur qui le caractérisait parfaitement. Une sorte d'étincelle à la fois intelligente et moqueuse qui avait toujours été présente dans son regard. Même lorsqu'il parlait avec mépris ou qu'il cherchait à tuer un élève maladroit d'un simple regard, il y avait toujours cette étincelle particulière dans ses yeux. Hermione ne passait pas toute sa vie à détailler son professeur mais elle avait toujours été bonne observatrice et cette lueur l'avait toujours particulièrement attiré pour qu'elle remarque aussitôt qu'elle venait de s'éteindre dans ses yeux. La grimace qu'il faisait jusque-là, alors qu'il semblait tenter par tous les moyen de garder son corps sous son contrôle, avait totalement glissée jusqu'à disparaitre totalement elle aussi. Il arborait à présent un visage sévère aux traits tirés par une tentation qu'elle devinait parfaitement.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte, Hermione abandonna son sac de cours pour faire volt face et se précipiter en direction de la porte de sortie. Elle entendit comme une respiration crispée juste derrière elle et avant même de poser la main sur la poignée elle se fit brutalement retournée et plaquée sur la porte. La seconde d'après des lèvres fines et brulantes s'écrasaient sur les siennes.

Le regard écarquillé par la surprise et l'effroi elle croisa les yeux sombres de son professeur, qui la fixait avec une envie non dissimulé. Cela lui fit tout drôle, bien que son cerveau tout entier ne lui hurle que c'était là une particularité du philtre d' Aphrödesirium. Son corps la désirait réellement, mais pas son esprit. Il pouvait bien la regarder avec des yeux amoureux, lui lire des poèmes ou la prendre de force contre la porte de sa salle de classe, ce n'était jamais que son corps qui se mouvait sous la magie du philtre. Ce n'était pas lui… D'ailleurs jamais il ne l'aurait embrassé. Elle savait bien qu'elle le dégoûtait bien trop pour qu'il ait un jour envie de le faire…

Hermione chercha à se débattre malgré la prise puissante qu'il lui imposait. Plaquée contre le montant en bois, tout son corps écrasé par celui de son professeur, elle ne pouvait se détourner de la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait remonté ses grandes mains jusqu'à son visage, n'ayant aucun mal à le tenir en coupe pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle gémit, totalement choquée et terrorisée de se retrouver dans pareille situation. Les yeux noirs de Snape étaient toujours plantés dans les siens et elle crut presque y discerner un certain amusement alors qu'il tentait de plonger sa langue à travers ses lèvres. Hermione pouvait sentir le muscle chaud et humide passer et repasser sur ses lèvres plus rondes que les siennes. Il cherchait à forcer ce barrage de chaire pulpeuse et il y parvint en serrant plus fortement encore son petit visage entre ses mains brûlantes. Dans un gémissement de douleur et d'appréhension, Hermione sentit sa langue s'infiltrer pour de bon dans sa bouche, cherchant la sienne avec ardeur. Son cœur frappait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, l'obligeant à garder les lèvres ouvertes contre celles de son professeur au risque de s'étouffer. Seulement il n'y avait rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager de la poigne puissante de Snape. Il l'embrassait avec autant de passion que s'il avait voulu lui prouver milles fois son désir pour elle. Chose totalement inutile puisque l'évidence même de son désir était actuellement pressée contre son ventre. Il commençait d'ailleurs à lentement bouger contre elle, frottant son corps au siens dans un mouvement sensuel qui lui fit tourner la tête.

Elle avait déjà fait l'amour. Elle avait déjà embrassé un garçon, glissant doucement mais surement vers un échange toujours plus profond. Seulement là, ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait pu expérimenter. Que ce soit ses rares baisers échangés avec les quelques garçons qui avaient semblé s'intéresser à elle, ou son expérience amoureuse de l'été dernier, Hermione n'avait jamais connu pareil sensation. Même Victor Krum qui avait été le plus âgé de toutes ses conquêtes amoureuses ne lui avait pas offert pareil vertige. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si cela venait du philtre ou si elle expérimentait bel et bien la manière d'embrasser de son professeur. Néanmoins cela ne l'empêcha pas de trembler de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'il sembla approfondir encore un peu plus leur échange. Ses mains pâles se perdait dans ses cheveux, les emmêlant ou les tirant en cherchant à la rapprocher un maximum de lui. Ses lèvres et sa langue se faisaient voraces, forçant les siennes à lui répondre sans qu'elle n'ait plus aucun moyen de savoir si elle le faisait de façon consciente ou inconsciente. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire à présent c'était que son univers entier semblait tanguer à mesure qu'il l'embrassait toujours plus passionnément.

Il grogna, poussant l'évidence de son désir plus durement encore contre son ventre, et mordant sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'à ce qu'elle en gémisse de douleur. Il la relâcha bien avant de lui faire réellement mal et plongea à nouveau sa langue contre la sienne. Seulement cette petite piqure de douleur eu le mérite de ramener la jeune fille sur Terre. Sa tête lui tournait sous les assauts experts du sorcier et elle se sentait peu à peu envahir par une chaleur infernale, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle garde ses esprits. Il en allait de leur vie à tous les deux…

Abandonnant l'idée de se débattre comme une simple moldue, Hermione cessa toute tentative de le repousser à la seule force de ses bras et partit chercher sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bois de sa baguette elle se détendit légèrement. Son cerveau, n'étant pas encore totalement embrumé, listait déjà les sorts qu'elle pourrait lui lancer à la figure pour qu'il la lâche sans pour autant le blesser trop durement. Elle se décida finalement pour un bon vieux Expelliarmus et n'hésita pas une seconde de plus avant de faire vivement le geste du bout de sa baguette. Ne pouvant décemment pas prononcer le nom du sort à voix haute tant les lèvres sur les siennes l'empêchait de lâcher autre chose que des couinements stupéfaits et des gémissements de plus en plus incontrôlés, Hermione pria tous les Dieux connus pour réussir son premier sort informulé.

Il se passa deux choses à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. La première fut la réussite de son sort, Severus ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de la lâcher pour s'éloigner de quelque pas. La deuxième fut la maitrise impressionnante de son professeur face au sortilège. Il aurait, normalement, dû se retrouver projeté à l'autre bout de la salle de classe, pourtant il n'en fut rien et la distance qui les séparait à présent n'excédait pas trois mètres. Pour le plus grand malheur de l'élève qui compris qu'il lui faudrait plus qu'un sort basique de défense, appris en troisième année, pour se débarrasser de son assaillant.

Elle croisa son regard sombre, frissonnant de tous son corps face au sourire carnassier qu'il lui renvoya aussitôt. Apparemment un peu résistance n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire et elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas rester le dos coller à la porte comme une idiote. Le léger clic qui résonna derrière elle lui appris qu'il était bien plus doué qu'elle en informulé. Il venait de verrouiller la salle de classe. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu faire le geste avec sa baguette. Ça surprise, mêlée d'effroi, ne l'empêcha pas de réagir rapidement tandis qu'il rangeait sa baguette sans les plis de sa robe de sorcier.

Hermione se décolla de la porte pour filer le long de la salle de classe et tenter ainsi de semer son professeur entre les différents pupitres. Les entrainements de l'AD lui avait permis d'acquérir une rapidité et une souplesse au combat qu'elle n'avait jamais eu jusque-là. Seulement ses jambes étaient plus lourdes qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé et son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en avait presque du mal à respirer. L'adrénaline la vrillait toute entière dans de vives piqures tout aussi énergisante que paralysante. Elle passa difficilement par-dessus plusieurs pupitres, virant dans un chaos infernal tous les ustensiles s'y trouvant, tout en se forçant à ne pas totalement lâcher son professeur des yeux. Elle cherchait désespérément à rejoindre la porte menant à la réserve. De là elle savait qu'elle pourrait atteindre une autre sortie et ainsi espérer fuir dans les couloirs du château. Elle n'y croyait pas trop, assez maligne pour savoir que les enjambés de son professeur seraient deux fois plus rapides que les siennes et qu'il était presque vain de tenter de s'enfuir en courant. Seulement elle n'était pas non plus suicidaire au point de vouloir rester dans la même pièce que lui. Elle pourrait toujours tenter de s'enfermer dans la réserve et trouver un moyen d'invoquer un Patronus pour prévenir le directeur ou le professeur Mcgonagall.

Dépassant le premier rang et convaincu d'avoir Snape sur les talons, elle ne chercha pas à traverser la salle de classe pour rejoindre la porte de la réserve et préféra mettre encore de la distance entre elle et lui. Elle fit donc ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire un jour, à savoir monter sur l'estrade soutenant le large bureau de son professeur. Elle passa derrière le bois massif, percutant dans sa hâte le tableau noir mais profitant de sa présence pour y prendre appuis et ainsi recadrer la trajectoire de sa fuite. Elle se jetait de toute ses forces en direction de la petite porte de l'autre côté du tableau mais sa vue fut soudainement bouché par l'apparition d'une masse noire. Hermione cria pour de bon lorsque Severus l'attrapa rudement par les cheveux. Du coin de l'œil elle vit toutes les affaires – méticuleusement bien rangées- sur le bureau se faire dégager violement par un mouvement invisible. Et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir sa baguette pour le faire, nota-t-elle stupidement, plus par habitude que par réel intérêt. Il devait être un sorcier plus puissant qu'il n'y laissait paraitre pour réussir un tel tour de force, pensa-t-elle encore, avant de se souvenir que c'était là une des caractéristiques du philtre d' Aphrödesirium.

Elle ne put penser à rien d'autre alors qu'il la plaquait, face la première, contre le bureau. Sa tempe n'aima pas du tout ce traitement brutale. Il continuait portant à la plaquer, une main toujours enfuit dans ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit, l'autre se dirigeant naturellement sur sa taille et puis ses hanches. Le bas du ventre plié douloureusement contre le coin du bureau, Hermione pouvait parfaitement sentir l'épaisse longueur de son professeur se presser contre ses fesses tandis qu'il se plaquait à elle. Il passa ses pieds entre les siens, forçant ses jambes à s'ouvrir alors qu'il la bloquait totalement sous son poids. Elle poussa un gémissement atterré, ne croyant pas qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans une telle position en moins de dix secondes à peine. Il était vraiment plus fort et plus rapide qu'elle, elle n'avait aucune chance de se dégager et tremblait déjà de ce qui allait suivre.

Il se pencha plus près, sa main fouillant ses cheveux tandis que sa consœur gardait la sorcière bien en place. Il enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure rebelle, humant son odeur un instant, avant de fouiller ses mèches pour finalement glisser son nez le long de sa nuque, la faisant frissonner. Le sorcier ne cessait de se mouvoir contre elle, son bassin appliquant de petites poussés contre ses fesses pour tenter de se libérer un peu du désir ardent qui le tendait comme jamais. Il commençait à être impatient, sa main sur sa hanche descendant toujours plus bas pour aller chercher l'ourlet de sa jupe d'écolière. Entre deux poussés du bassin il lui remonta totalement sa jupe d'un mouvement rapide, virant les différent plis de tissu, pour finalement replacer aussitôt son sexe contre les petites fesses de son élève.

Rendue incapable de se redresser par cette grande main qui lui tenait toujours durement les cheveux, la joue plaquée avec force sur le bois massif du bureau, Hermione cru halluciner lorsque sa petite culotte disparue sous un sort informulé de son professeur. Il n'y avait à présent plus rien qui le séparait encore de son intimité. Il était encore lui-même habillé mais elle sentait mieux que jamais cette pression affolante entre ses fesses. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois de frayeur, trop choquée pour appeler à l'aide et trop consciente de l'état de son professeur pour le supplier. Il lui répondit en gémissant à son tour tandis qu'il prenait son temps en pressant toute sa longueur contre elle. Sa voix grave eut le don de déstabiliser l'étudiante. Elle sentit Severus se pencher sur elle, dégageant vivement son visage de ses cheveux pour aller mordiller doucement son oreille. Il lâcha un nouveau gémissement, la faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'une chaleur étonnante s'insinuait entre ses jambes.

 _Non !_ Se fustigea la rouge et or en s'insultant de tous les noms.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à ressentir du plaisir, ou même une quelconque envie ! Ce n'était pas Severus Snape qui la désirait. S'il avait été présent dans ce corps qui se mouvait de manière plus qu'explicite contre elle, elle aurait peut-être pu apprécier. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et de toute manière Snape en aurait certainement vomi de dégoût de devoir la toucher de la sorte. Il lui avait souvent fait savoir son opinion sur son physique et sa personnalité pour savoir qu'une telle situation n'aurait jamais pu être possible sans le philtre de magie noire dont il était victime. Ce n'était ni un fantasme, ni un rêve quelconque, ni même une réalité plausible, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar horrible dans lequel elle se ferrait violer par le professeur qui la détestait le plus et ce jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne vienne pour la libérer ou qu'elle ne meure en même temps que lui d'épuisement physique et magique.

Prise d'un violent sursaut de courage, et la main toujours autant crispée sur sa baguette, Hermione hurla littéralement son sort de repousse pour qu'il la lâche une nouvelle fois. Seulement Severus garda sa main fermement accrochée à ses cheveux et c'est ensemble qu'ils se retrouvèrent propulsés contre le tableau noir. Le choc fut particulièrement violent, à tel point qu'une fine craquelure zébra le tableau sur toute la longueur. Severus grogna de douleur alors que son dos encaissait la totalité du choc. Si Hermione cria de douleur ce ne fut que pour son cuir chevelu malmené.

Ils retombèrent lourdement au sol, le sorcier dégageant difficilement ses doigts des boucles brunes de l'élève pour tenter de l'attraper et de la retourner. Cette dernière gesticulait dans tous les sens, donnant coup de coude et coup de pieds à l'homme dans son dos, qui tentait de la bloquer sous son poids. D'un mouvement de baguette elle fit s'envoler plusieurs chaudrons présents sur les pupitres des élèves pour les envoyer droit sur Severus. Il grogna à nouveau. Sa colère sembla prendre le dessus sur son désir un instant tandis qu'il déviait comme il le pouvait la trajectoire de tous ces chaudrons. Occupé comme il était, il en oublia un instant Hermione, qui réussit à se retourner tout en rabaissant vivement sa jupe sur ses jambes. Cette fois elle le vit utiliser sa baguette pour se protéger des chaudrons, les expédiant tous à travers la salle de classe dans un vacarme à réveiller un mort. Lors de la manœuvre il s'était légèrement relevé, ce qui lui permit d'en faire de même en s'aidant du bureau. Ils avaient tous les deux des gestes précipités, bougeant vite et respirant fort, leur cœur battant à l'unisson et d'un rythme particulièrement effréné, sans qu'ils ne semblent s'en apercevoir. Ils étaient dans l'instant présent, les veines emplies d'adrénaline, leur baguette vibrant sous leur puissance magique tandis qu'ils se lançaient sort et contre sort de manière quasi inconsciente. La jeune fille ne s'avait pas d'où lui sortait la moitié des maléfices qu'elle tentait de lui lancer à la figure -en vain-. Ils jaillissaient dans son esprit brumeux sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de se concentrer. Des sorts puissants, écrits sur des parchemins millénaires et poussiéreux, et mémorisés sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Il y avait du bon à être un rat de bibliothèque, c'était à n'en pas douter. Seulement tous ses sorts semblaient passer au travers du sombre sorcier. Ils n'étaient qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre, leur baguette se frôlant et se percutant carrément l'une contre l'autre lorsque les gestes frénétiques, qu'ils faisaient pour se défendre ou s'attaquer, venait rencontrer ceux de l'adversaire. Severus avança alors d'un pas, bousculant la plus jeune d'un sort particulièrement puissant qui rebondi avec une force inouïe sur son bouclier magique. Elle perdit son équilibre déjà précaire et dérapa sur la première marche de l'estrade.

Elle s'attendait déjà à rencontrer douloureusement le sol de pierre, pourtant, à la seconde où elle perdit l'équilibre, sa défense magique se brisa, permettant ainsi à son professeur de fondre sur elle pour l'entourer de ses bras puissants. Ils tombèrent ensemble, la chute d'Hermione quelque peu accentuée par l'empressement du sorcier à se jeter sur elle. C'est avec une surprise immense qu'elle atterri sur un tapis épais et moelleux de plumes. Ces dernières s'envolèrent dans tous les sens sous leur poids et elle mit bien deux secondes à comprendre qu'il les avait invoquées pour amortir leur chute. Il avait également réussi à reste au-dessus d'elle, envoyant un sourire moqueur à ses yeux écarquillés. Il profita ensuite de sa surprise pour fondre sur ses lèvres. Elle se demanda un instant s'il avait rangé ou lâché sa baguette alors qu'il se saisissait de ses poignets pour les plaquer avec forces au milieu des plumes, de chaque côté de sa tête. Seulement, très vite, son esprit fut de nouveau totalement embrumé par le baiser endiablé qu'il lui offrait. Il avait aussitôt envahit sa bouche de sa langue, forçant la sienne à lui répondre. Leur souffle saccadé lâchait grognements et gémissements sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble s'en apercevoir. Son baiser sembla durer milles ans et elle finit par se demander si elle voulait qu'il s'éloigne ou au contraire qu'il se rapproche. Elle était de plus en plus perdue, envahit de sensations nouvelles malgré ses connaissances et ses expériences en la matière. Mais Severus était bien plus mature qu'elle et il gardait, ici aussi, son rôle d'enseignant en lui faisait découvrir des choses dont elle ignorait tout.

Au fond elle était encore bien naïve et elle ne put empêcher un cri ahuris d'exploser au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il lâcha l'une de ses mains – celle qui ne tenait pas de baguette magique- pour glisser la sienne entre ses vêtements et ses cuisses. Elle se rappelait dans un éclaire de lucidité qu'elle ne portait plus de petite culotte tandis qu'elle sentait ses doigts brulant la toucher de la manière la plus intime qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Même elle n'avait jamais eu l'audace de se donner du plaisir de la sorte. Elle tenta bien de lui saisir son poignet à son tour mais sa force physique était bien supérieure à la sienne et il lui tournait trop la tête par ses baisers pour qu'elle réfléchisse calmement à un moyen de l'écarter. Du bout des doigts il fouilla les plis tendres de sa chaire et y trouva rapidement son bouton de nerf, particulièrement sensible. Elle cria une nouvelle fois, sa sidération quelque peu voilée par un sursaut incontrôlé de plaisir qu'elle ne réussit pas à ravaler. Les lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur contre les siennes et il consentit enfin à libérer sa bouche. Elle ne s'en formalisa qu'à moitié, à peine ravi de pouvoir respirer librement en cherchant à oxygéner convenable son cerveau malgré les battements affolés de son cœur. Il passa son visage dans son cou, léchant et suçant sa peau jusqu'à la marquer durement comme sienne tandis que ses doigts fouillait toujours plus loin l'intimité de la jeune fille. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, son corps affaiblis par un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Pas avec son professeur de potion. Pas soumise à sa folie alors que lui-même avait perdu toute notion de réalité à cause d'un foutu philtre.

 _Le philtre !_ Cria alors tout son esprit, semblant enfin trouver une réponse parfaite à une énigme qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à formuler jusque-là. _Il faut un remède au philtre ! C'est le seul moyen ! Il doit bien y avoir dans la réserve de qu…_

Sa pensée se figea, tout comme son corps, surprise au possible de se retrouver totalement nue en une fraction de seconde. Elle pouvait voir ses vêtement, arrachés à elle par magie, non loin sur un des pupitres, et elle les regarda longuement sans sembler comprendre l'avancer majeur de son professeur dans la conquête de son corps. Il s'était d'ailleurs légèrement redressé et parcourait sa nudité d'un regard particulièrement prédateur. Et c'est sans attendre la moindre réaction de sa part qu'il baissa vivement son visage vers sa poitrine pour prendre l'un de ses seins dans sa bouche sans plus de cérémonie. Elle cria à nouveau, reprenant pieds mais toujours autant choqué de voir jusqu'où ce maudit philtre les menait.

Hermione ignorait s'il s'en était rendu compte – trop occupé qu'il était à lécher, sucer et mordiller son sein et son téton- mais il l'avait définitivement libérer de son entrave, sa main tenant toujours sa baguette était à nouveau libre de lui lancer des sortilèges. Seulement elle ne chercha pas à lui lancer un sort pour l'empêcher de la toucher. Elle se résigna au contraire à offrir son corps à son professeur le temps pour elle d'appeler les ingrédients de la réserve qui l'intéressait. Car elle n'était pas Griffondor pour rien et ferait preuve de courage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen de rendre la raison au sombre maitre des cachots. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça ! Il risquerait de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre ! … Et elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais cette deuxième réflexion l'énervait plus qu'elle ne l'inquiétait.

Cherchant à ne pas frissonner sous la caresse des cheveux noirs de son professeur sur son corps, ni sous la pression ferme de ses lèvres sur le bout rosé de son sein, Hermione lança un « **Accio Bézoard** » d'une voix tremblante. Elle était convaincue que, malgré sa rareté, son professeur n'aurait pas manqué d'en garder dans sa réserve. Se tordant le cou pour tenter d'avoir la porte de la réserve dans son champ de vision, Hermione oublia presque Severus pendant deux secondes, attendant simplement l'arrivé d'un miracle. La petite pierre apparut alors et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Un soupir qui ne dura qu'une seconde et qui fut coupé d'un nouveau cri aigüe de surprise lorsqu'une substance froide et liquide entra en contact avec son entre jambe. La pierre fermement serrée entre ses doigts dans une main, et sa baguette dans l'autre, elle jeta un regard affolé à Snape. Elle comprit qu'il avait lui-même fait venir une sorte de pot à l'aide d'un Accio sans qu'elle se s'en aperçoive. Le pot contenait une gelée claire et légèrement bleutée qu'elle reconnue aussitôt pour être une sorte de lubrifiant végétale parfaitement neutre pour les préparations des potions. Elle connaissait très bien ce produit et le savait sans aucun danger. Elle avait même vue Molly l'utilisé une fois pour préparer un gâteau à la crème. Seulement son ventre se tordit d'appréhension, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder ce pot de lubrifiant végétale sans en rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Son embarras monta encore d'un cran lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du sorcier étaler consciencieusement le produit sur son intimité.

 **-Pro…Professeur !** Ne put -elle s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'il glissa lentement un doigt en elle.

Ahuris, le Bézoard à la limite de se biser en deux entre ses doigts tant elle le serrait avec acharnement, Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière, tout son corps se cambrant de délice, tandis que Severus la stimulait de manière particulièrement experte.

Se sachant à la limite de lâcher les armes, Hermione rassembla son courage et son sang-froid pour ne pas se laisser totalement envahir par le plaisir. Les mouvements souples et aguerris du sorcier la noyaient peu à peu malgré elle. Au moment où il glissait un autre de ses longs doigts en elle, la jeune fille grogna et se redressa comme un diable. Elle crocheta son cou d'un bras tandis que sa main tenant le Bézoard partait forcer les lèvres fines de Snape pour le forcer à l'avaler. C'était sans compter la force de l'homme. Il secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux d'ébène formant un rideau autour de son visage alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle eut beau tenter de le repousser elle ne put finalement qu'attendre qu'il ait fini de lui dévorer la bouche pour essayer une autre technique.

Il en était à trois doigts dans son intimité de plus en plus mouillée, son visage enfouit dans son cou pour y disséminer des centaines de baisers et morsures délicieuses, lorsqu'elle se décida à avaler elle-même le Bézoard. Elle mâcha la pierre, celle-ci bien plus molle qu'il n'y paraissait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne une pâte épaisse, au goût particulièrement amère, qu'elle garda de longues minutes entre ses lèvres avant qu'une occasion ne se présente de forcer une nouvelle fois la bouche de son professeur. Il sembla surpris lorsqu'elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son cou en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Mais ne se fit absolument pas prier et répondit à son baiser avec force. Il envahit lui-même sa bouche de sa langue et Hermione en profita pour y glisser comme elle le pouvait la mixture qu'elle gardait jusque-là entre ses lèvres. Pris par surprise mais semblant presque se ficher comme de l'an quarante de ce qu'elle essayait de faire, Severus avala machinalement la pâte amère pour le seul plaisir de pouvoir continuer à l'embrasser avec passion.

Hermione sentit un élan de victoire exploser dans sa poitrine, convaincue qu'il ne faudrait que quelque seconde pour que l'antidote fasse effet. Pourtant, au bout d'une longue minute à échanger sa salive avec son professeur sans que ce dernier se semble reprendre connaissance, elle du bien se rendre à l'évidence : elle était dans la merde ! Le Bézoard n'avait aucun effet ! Le philtre d' Aphrödesirium devait être une potion bien plus puissante qu'elle ne l'imaginait et la simple pierre – portant antidote universel- n'agissait nullement sur l'imposant désir du sorcier au-dessus d'elle.

L'élève gémit de frustration, secouant la tête vivement pour qu'il la libère de ses lèvres et ainsi lui permette de respirer un instant librement. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à une autre solution. Il devait bien y avoir un remède, ou au moins des ingrédients servant à créer un remède, dans tout le bazar que contenait la réserve du maitre des potions. Il consentit à la libérer, se redressant même une seconde, au plus grand étonnement de la sorcière. Ses joues la brûlèrent d'embarras lorsqu'elle sentit les longs doigts la quitter définitivement dans une dernière caresse voluptueuse. La respiration toujours aussi laborieuse et elle hoqueta et écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsque Severus se débarrassa à son tour de ses vêtements. Elle vit les étoffes de ses robes de sorcier s'envoler dans tous les sens avant de disparaître de son champ de vision tandis qu'il se couchait une nouvelle fois sur elle de tous son poids. Elle gémit, fermant un instant les yeux, en sentant la peau nue et brûlante de son professeur embraser la sienne. Son membre, long et dur, pesait contre ses jambes qu'elle s'acharnait à garder fermer. Il passa ses mains absolument partout sur elle, palpant et caressant ses courbes de jeune fille en s'attardant parfois plus longuement sur un détail de son anatomie qu'il semblait particulièrement apprécier.

Elle tenta évidemment de s'éloigner, de le repousser, ses mains se posant instinctivement sur son torse musclé pour le faire reculer. Elle s'imagina un instant y arriver, l'homme se décalant d'un mouvement souple pour finalement passer l'une de ses immenses mains sous sa jambe pour la relever contre lui. Il plaça sa longueur face à son entrée, la chatouillant doucement en de légères poussées tentatrices. Hermione pleurnicha à ce contact, tiraillée entre un besoin de plus en plus ardent de le sentir contre elle et la réalité de la situation. Elle ne pouvait oublier qu'il était victime d'un philtre de magie noire, et qu'il n'y avait évidemment aucun amour ni même aucun réel désir entre eux. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre à sa place. Elle n'était personne pour lui...

Prenant conscience qu'elle ne pourrait échapper au pire, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux pour prendre clairement la mesure de ce qu'il allait se passer. Alors qu'il était légèrement relever au-dessus d'elle, son coude prenant appuis au niveau de sa tête, elle détailla machinalement toute cette peau pâle qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Inconsciemment elle avait gardé sa baguette dans sa main, même si elle continuait de pousser sur son torse pour tenter de le repousser. Son autre main était plus largement étalée sur sa peau, ses doigts épousant l'un de ses pectoraux musclé et caressant sans y prendre garde sa peau marquée par des années de combats. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir il n'avait pas été gâté durant sa vie. Des dizaines de cicatrices, plus ou moins larges et profondes, parsemaient son corps et le rendait encore plus impressionnant totalement nu plutôt qu'habillé de ses éternels robes noires. Mais il restait beau. Elle en rougit de plus belle, sentant honteusement son bas ventre s'enflammer devant ce corps mince et musclé, à la peau d'une pâleur quasi irréelle. Mais ne semblant pas vouloir lui laisser le loisir de l'admirer, Severus déplaça encore sa jambe, la relevant un peu plus contre sa taille et entra vivement en elle dans une vive cambrure de rein.

Elle cria et lui grogna. Tous deux tremblaient, elle de surprise et lui de désir. De plus en plus fébrile il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer à sa longueur, toute aussi impressionnante que sa largeur. Elle cria une nouvelle fois, plus de douleur qu'autre chose et se crispa de la tête aux pieds tandis qu'il commençait déjà à se mouvoir en elle. Cherchant à s'adapter comme elle pouvait à cette intrusion violente, elle releva son autre jambe contre lui, plaquant ses cuisses à sa taille en cherchant vainement à retenir ses mouvements de plus en plus amples. Il était toutefois plus fort et la dominait totalement. Il s'accrocha à ses cheveux, tirant son visage à lui pour échanger un baiser ardent. Les sons sortant de la bouche d'Hermione, à moitiés étouffés par les lèvres de son professeur, changèrent peu à peu d'intonations à mesure qu'il bougeait de plus en plus souplement en elle. Inconsciemment elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, répondant à ses baisers avec une hargne qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle lui mordit la lèvre et senti une pointe de satisfaction lorsqu'il grogna de douleur. Il lui faisait mal, étant bien trop épais et bougeant avec bien trop d'ardeur pour son corps de jeune fille encore peu douée pour ces échanges passionnés. Elle n'était plus vierge – encore heureux- mais cela n'empêchait pas son corps de se crisper tout entier pour tenter de l'empêcher d'aller toujours plus profondément en elle. Elle pouvait le sentir taper contre les parois de son intimité, et ce n'était franchement pas agréable. Le corps de l'homme était brûlant contre elle, ses muscles épousant ses courbes pour la saisir toute entière dans des gestes de plus en plus brusques et puissants.

Elle ne sut s'il avait senti sa crispation ou même seulement fait attention à la grimace de douleur qui barrait ses traits, seulement il prit le temps de changer légèrement de position. Il plaça une main sous ses fesses, relevant ses hanches contre les siennes, avant de s'enfoncer en elle jusqu'à la garde et de lui appliquer de profond mouvement circulaire. Elle sentait parfaitement son bassin appuyer sur son bouton de chaire entre ses jambes, l'inondant d'une sensation légèrement plus agréable que tout le reste. Les lèvres de Snape avait également quitté les siennes et s'éparpillaient à l'infinie dans son cou, jusque sous son oreille, pour la faire frissonner toujours plus. Il continuait de temps en temps à onduler d'avant en arrière, son épaisseur glissant de plus en plus facilement en elle, pourtant il cherchait avant tout à titiller son petit bouton. Lorsque sa main libre vain se poser sur son sein, le malaxant souplement dans des gestes profonds et expert, Hermione se surpris à sentir une première vague de plaisir qui la paralysa presque sur place. Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle avait passé l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux, aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau, du sorcier et s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces. Elle s'étonna de leur souplesse, ne les trouvant absolument pas gras. Tandis que son autre bras était toujours crocheté autour de son cou, sa baguette tenu de moins en moins fermement. Elle gémit une première fois de plaisir, se mordant machinalement la lèvre inférieur sous des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus violentes. Le sorcier alternait de manière habile les ondulations et les poussées contre son intimité, lui faisant peu à peu perdre le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait. Lorsqu'elle commença à réellement mouiller contre lui, il se permit d'accentuer ses poussés, sa longueur frappant de plus en plus, en elle, sans que cela ne soit aussi douloureux qu'au début. Et ce fut au moment où il sembla encore changer d'angle qu'elle poussa son premier cri de plaisir. Il venait de frapper en un point mystérieux, tout au fond d'elle, qui lui envoya une onde quasi jouissive dans tous son corps. Elle trembla, se dandina dans tous les sens, cherchant à ce qu'il retouche ce même point, encore et encore. Cela sembla l'agacer car, au milieu de ses gémissements rauques, il grogna durement et se redressa totalement au-dessus d'elle. Lui attrapant les jambes pour la forcer à les enrouler totalement autour de sa taille. Il lui saisit ensuite fermement les hanches pour la garder en place et commença à la pilonner puissamment. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment il s'y était pris mais il réussissait à frapper son point de plaisir suprême à chaque poussés. Elle en était folle. Les bras reposés autour de sa tête, qu'elle secouait de gauche à droite pour ne pas se perdre totalement dans les vagues de plaisirs, Hermione gémissait toujours plus fort en sentant absolument tout son corps se cambrer pour en réclamer toujours plus.

Ils transpiraient tous les deux sous leur effort, les plumes duveteuses tout autour d'eux leur collant de plus en plus à la peau et elle se découvrit l'envie ardente de goûter ses perles salées qui glissaient sur son torse. Sans y prendre garde, elle lâcha sa baguette et partit s'accrocher une nouvelle fois à son cou, ses doigts griffant ses épaules pour le rapprocher toujours plus près. Il sembla comprendre la manœuvre car il changea légèrement de position avant de la relever brusquement contre lui dans ses bras puissant. Elle lâcha un petit cri surpris, autant par la force physique du sorcier que par son sexe s'enfonçant en elle comme jamais, et se retrouva assisse sur ses genoux. Il la tenait toujours fermement par la taille, l'incitant à continuer elle-même les ondulations afin de maintenir leur échange charnel. Réussissant enfin à poser ses lèvres sur la peau pâle de son corps, elle ne se fit absolument pas prier et ondula lascivement du bassin contre lui. Du bout de la langue elle découvrit son goût masculin, doux bien que légèrement salé, mais fini tout de même par rejeter la tête en arrière lorsqu'il se mit lui aussi à onduler sous elle. Cette fois son sexe ne frappait pas son point de plaisir. Il le massait, remuant en elle de plus en plus durement à mesure que ses bras puissants lui imposaient un rythme toujours plus rapide. Elle ne se rendait même plus compte des bruits de plus en plus débridés qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle n'entendait que les gémissements profonds et les grognements rauques du sorcier, sa voix grave vibrant en elle jusqu'à lui en faire perdre la raison.

Elle se retrouvait tout aussi perdue que lui, oublieuse de tout et surtout du philtre de magie noire qui les avait amené à se retrouver dans cette situation. Elle se laissa porter par ce corps puissant et masculin qui lui imposait une danse charnelle de plus en plus ardente. Tremblant sous une vague de plaisir pour forte que toutes les autres, Hermione ne se sentit même pas reposer une nouvelle fois sur le tapis de plume avant que Severus ne se mette à la prendre durement sans s'arrêter. Accrochée à ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçant aussi surement dans sa peau qu'il s'enfonçait lui-même dans la chaire chaude et humide de son intimité, elle se laissa totalement aller sous ses coups de boutoir de plus en plus acharnés.

C'est dans un dernier cri qu'elle se sentit se crisper tout autour de son membre, ses doigts de pieds griffant la pierre glacée sous le tapis de plume et son dos se cambrant à l'extrême alors qu'elle connaissait pour la première fois la jouissance. La réponse rauque et tout aussi crispée de son professeur à son oreille, finit de l'assommer sous un plaisir ravageur et elle sentit son intimité ruisseler tout autour de lui. Deux poussés plus loin, alors qu'elle terminait de jouir dans des gémissements à la limite de la plainte et totalement incontrôlés, il se tendit comme jamais, tout son corps se redressant au-dessus du sien. Il était plus que jamais enfouit dans ses profondeurs et il lâcha un cri rauque et salvateur en se vidant en elle.

Elle put le sentir, son membre poussant et vibrant comme jamais à mesure qu'elle se sentait imprégnée. Son esprit embrumé lui fit la remarque qu'elle découvrait pour la première le sexe non-protéger, trop perdue pour imaginer les conséquences de ce que cela impliquait. Elle préférait se perdre dans le plaisir, n'arrivant pas à croire que ce soit bien le sombre professeur de potion, détesté par presque l'ensemble des élève de Poudlard, qui venait de lui apprendre réellement le plaisir sexuel. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Tant par l'étrangeté de la situation que par la performance impressionnante du sorcier. Elle en trembla encore, ne réussissant pas à détacher ses jambes de sa taille pour se dégager de lui.

Après avoir joui il s'était aussitôt écroulé sur elle, sa respiration saccadée lui chatouillant agréablement le cou tandis que ses mains brûlantes continuaient de parcourir son corps partout où elles pouvaient se glisser. Elle avait un peu de mal à respirer sous son poids mais restait bien trop tendue de plaisir pour réussir à bouger le moindre muscles. Et finalement c'est lui qui bougea le premier, au bout de plusieurs minutes. Ils avaient tous deux repris un semblant de respiration calme et contrôlée et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il se dégagea d'elle pour finalement la couler entre ses bras et la serrer très fort. Il glissa légèrement sur le côté, lui évitant ainsi de s'étouffer sous son poids et resta encore une longue minute sans bouger.

Hermione se sentait bien, parfaitement détendue et oublieuse de tout. Son sourire béat s'élargi encore lorsqu'il bougea pour leur permettre de se regarder. Elle n'aurait jamais espérer partager un tel moment avec l'un ce professeur qu'elle respectait le plus au monde, pourtant c'était bien le cas et elle se sentait comme au paradis. Seulement c'est une douche glacée qu'elle se prit subitement lorsqu'elle croisa enfin les yeux noirs du sorcier. Ses yeux étaient encore brillant de leur ébat, pourtant il y manquait ce qu'elle aimait le plus : cette petite étincelle qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Ce n'était pas Severus…

Elle grimaça et voulu presque se mettre à pleurer tant elle se sentait stupide d'avoir oublié qu'il ne la désirait qu'à cause du philtre d' Aphrödesirium. Seulement il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se morfondre et piqua vivement ses lèvres d'un nouveau baiser endiablé. Elle s'était perdue le temps d'une étreinte, mais était à nouveau bien consciente de la situation, se maudissant d'avoir été aussi faible sous ses caresses et ses baisers jusqu'à oublier qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Elle trembla de le sentir à nouveau se tendre de désir contre son ventre et chercha à nouveau à lui échapper.

Lui tournant le dos vivement, elle gesticula comme elle put entre les bras puissants de son professeur.

Se maudissant à nouveau de sa bêtise, elle fouilla, dans des gestes frénétiques, le tapis de plumes pour tenter d'y retrouver sa baguette qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus d'avoir lâché. Le duvet de plumes blanches s'éparpillait dans tous les sens, ses mains cherchant vivement la fine tige de bois magique tandis que sa peau toujours transpirante accrochait les petites plumes à elle et à sa chevelure en pagaille. Elle sentait le sorcier s'accrocher à ses hanches, cherchant à placer une nouvelle fois son membre contre ses fesses. Tentant de ne pas y prendre garde, Hermione gémit tout de même de le sentir se plaquer durement dans son dos. Et au moment même où ses doigts se saisissaient enfin de sa baguette, il s'enfonça une nouvelle fois en elle jusqu'à la garde, ses mains brûlantes écartant ses fesses pour lui permettre un passage parfait. Il lâcha un gémissement caverneux, faisant trembler la sorcière de tout son corps, avant de recommencer à bouger en elle. Il la plaqua à nouveau sous son poids, les plumes étouffant à moitié Hermione qui cherchait en vain à reprendre son souffle après cette nouvelle intrusion.

Elle était encore chaude et moite de leur précédente étreinte mais aurait préféré s'arrêter là si elle avait eu son mot à dire. L'échange charnel qu'il lui avait offert était suffisant pour la vider totalement de ses forces et elle avait bien du mal à bouger ses membres sous ses poussées qui se faisaient à nouveau violentes et répétitives. Ses gémissements aigus n'étaient plus seulement dus au plaisir, et une teinte de frayeur faisait trembler sa voix tandis qu'elle cherchait à mieux s'installer sous le poids de l'homme. Elle finit par y arriver difficilement, se relevant sur ses coudes et se cambrant au maximum pour dégager son visage de ses cheveux en pagaille. Elle avait chaud, terriblement chaud, et le corps brûlant qui la prenait sans discontinuer ne l'aidait absolument pas à reprendre ses esprits.

L'élève se fit pourtant violence et tenta autant que possible d'ignorer l'homme dans son dos et ce membre terriblement dure et long qui allait et venait en elle dans une danse effrénée. Sans trop réfléchir elle fit plusieurs mouvements secs de sa baguette, gémissant plus qu'autre chose les différents sortilèges qui lui permirent de soulever dans les airs l'un des chaudrons retrouvés au sol un peu plus tôt. Secouée de plus en plus durement par le sorcier qui grognait son plaisir, la bouche collée à son oreille, elle plaça le chaudron sur le pupitre le plus proche du premier rang. Le dirigeant de sa baguette sur le socle prévu à cet effet, elle dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir à enflammer le gaz. Severus était bien trop brusque et si elle ne pouvait nier les vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillait de plus en plus, elle chercha par tous les moyens à rester concentré sur sa tâche. Elle fit venir de la réserve une base neutre et liquide afin de préparer une potion, versant au fur et à mesure du bout de sa baguette de l'eau pure, et différentes plantes qu'elle savait particulièrement puissante comme antidote. La tâche était particulièrement ardue car elle devait concocter une potion capable de réussir là où le Bézoard avait été totalement inutile. Sans parler du sorcier dans son dos qui ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Au bout d'un long moment pourtant elle n'eut d'autre choix que de mettre le début de préparation en stase, lançant miraculeusement le sort adéquat alors qu'il la plaquait soudainement au sol. L'une de ses grandes mains avait retrouvé le chemin jusqu'à sa chevelure de lionne. Il lui tenait fermement la tête plaqué au sol, ses rein battant furieusement sa croupe tandis qu'il grognait de plus en plus durement. Et elle cria lorsqu'il se pencha pour lui mordre férocement l'épaule sans jamais cesser de la prendre sauvagement. Hermione ne put rien faire d'autre que d'attendre, gémissant et transpirant sous ses assauts plus que passionné. Elle comprit qu'elle aurait peut-être là une chance de se rapprocher du pupitre servant à sa préparation lorsqu'elle le sentit arriver au bout de son plaisir, se vidant une nouvelle fois en elle. Etant elle-même légèrement ébranlée par ce nouvel échange fiévreux, elle eut toutes les difficultés du monde à se débarrasser de son corps lorsqu'il s'effondra sur elle. Les bras et les jambes en coton, elle se dégagea presque par miracle, le laissant rouler sur le côté en la libérant définitivement de son sexe pourtant bien enfouit dans les profondeurs de son intimités.

Se relever en position debout fut presque encore plus difficile et c'est les jambes tremblantes qu'elle dû s'accrocher à l'un des haut pupitres de la salle de classe pour tenter de se rapprocher de son chaudron et de sa mixture qui continuait d'y bouillir doucement. Les effluves d'herbes et de champignons lui tournaient légèrement la tête et c'est dans un état second qu'elle réussit à rejoindre sa préparation, occultant comme elle le pouvait ce liquide encore chaud qui glissait lentement entre ses cuisses. Il lui fallait encore découper et écraser les prochains ingrédients si elle voulait réussir sa potion. Elle jeta un regard en coin à son professeur, toujours étalé au milieu du tapis de plumes aux pieds de l'estrade. Il semblait reprendre difficilement son souffle, ses bras s'agitant de plus en plus vivement autour de lui en semblant chercher le corps de la jeune fille qui venait de lui échapper. Elle préféra se détourner de lui pendant qu'elle pouvait encore bénéficier d'une seconde de concentration et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se saisir d'un couteau présent sur le pupitre et de commencer à découper l'écorce de sorbier qu'elle avait préalablement fait venir d'un des placards de la salle de classe. Les gestes restaient sûrs et précis malgré ses mains moites et les tremblements violents qui agitaient parfois tout son corps sous les ondes de plaisir qui continuaient de l'assaillir de toutes parts.

Concentrée comme jamais, répartissant les différents ingrédients dont elle avait besoin et faisant de rapides calculs mentaux pour mesurer les différentes portions qu'elle devait ajouter au fur et à mesure, Hermione avait presque totalement oublié son professeur jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappel à elle de la façon la plus affolante qui soit. Appuyée sur le pupitre, elle ne l'avait même pas senti approcher, trop concentrée qu'elle était sur sa préparation qui demandait tout de même un niveau élevé en potion. Mais lorsqu'il plaça à nouveau ses mains sur ses fesses, les écartant doucement tandis qu'une pression souple et humide glissait lentement à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, elle tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction et gémit de le voir à genoux derrière elle. Son visage glissa entre ses jambes, sa langue léchant la peau fine et souple entre ses cuisses jusqu'à remonter jusqu'à son sexe. Il prit tout son temps pour l'affoler de ses caresses humides, cherchant curieusement à atteindre des parties de son corps dont elle n'aurait jamais pensé capable de lui envoyer de telle sensation de plaisir. Sa bouche jouait sur elle, ses mains écartant autant que possible sa chaire pour lui permettre de faire glisser sa langue absolument partout, au plus grand désarroi de la sorcière qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de gémir de délice. Elle reprit difficilement sa préparation, jetant presque négligemment les ingrédients dans le chaudron, touillant la potion vivement en oubliant totalement de compter le nombre de tour. Jamais, de toute sa vie d'écolière, elle n'avait autant négligé une potion lors de sa préparation. Mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement, rougissant, se tordant, gémissant sous cette langue habile qui se frayait un chemin de plus en plus troublant le long de son entre jambe.

Cela sembla durer des heures et elle se sentait à la fois exténuée et excitée par le traitement de son professeur. Lorsqu'enfin il se redressa derrière elle, elle en aurait presque soupiré de soulagement avant de se rappeler que c'était loin d'être fini. Il était toujours sous l'emprise du philtre et ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois qu'elle lui aurait fait boire son antidote... Ou qu'ils meurent d'épuisement. Elle n'était même pas sûre que sa préparation soit un succès. Mais c'était ça ou rien. Au moins elle pouvait se dire qu'elle tentait de trouver une solution, se débattant comme une acharnée contre le plaisir ardent qu'il réussissait à faire naître en elle.

Prenant garde à ne pas oublier de bien tourner sa potion, pour que les ingrédients se mélange parfaitement, Hermione jetait un coup d'œil voilé de désir à sa préparation pour en vérifier la couleur. Elle ignorait totalement sur quoi elle travaillait, ne faisant que rassembler dans un ordre aussi logique que possible tous les ingrédients servant habituellement à fabriquer des antidotes ou des remèdes de toutes sortes. Elle avait réussi à recréer la base d'un antidote contre les philtres d'amour et de désir les plus courants, ignorant si cela aurait un impact sur une potion de magie noire particulièrement active et puissante.

La sorcière vit avec étonnement l'une des mains pâles du maitre des potions se saisir de l'une des fioles qu'elle avait fait venir de la réserve quelques minutes plus tôt, son cœur battant presque d'espoir de l'imaginer lui donner un coup de main dans l'élaboration fébrile de sa potion. Pourtant il n'en fut rien et c'est avec un petit cri qu'elle le sentit vider complètement la fiole entre ses fesses.

 _Encore heureux que j'en ai fini avec cet ingrédient !_ Hurla-t-elle intérieurement. _Par Merlin, il vient de m'asperger d'essence de violette relaxante ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir inventé enco… ?!_

Cette fois ce fut un véritable cri, bien plus puissant, qui passa ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le sentit pousser son membre pile entre ses fesses. Ses longs doigts les gardaient bien écartées, lui permettant un accès parfait à sa petite entrée. Hermione n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et elle n'ignorait pas que certain couple aimait parfois à pratiquer ce genre de rapport sexuel. Mais pas elle ! Ou du moins pas à son âge ! Elle avait été curieuse, certes, comme tout le monde ! Mais de là à l'expérimenter aussi vite alors qu'elle commençait à peine à découvrir son corps et sa sexualité, certainement pas ! Elle eut beau chercher à se dégager, rien n'y fit. La proximité du chaudron et du feu sur le même pupitre sur lequel elle était à moitié avachie, doublé à la force du sorcier dans son dos qui lui tenait fermement ses fesses, limitait grandement ses options. Et elle ne réussit pas à se dégager suffisamment vite.

Il poussa fermement en elle, l'essence de violette habituellement utilisé dans les potions d'endormissement ne servant pas à totalement détendre sa chair pour lui épargner la vive douleur qui la prit subitement dans le bas des reins. Ça, plus que tout le reste, était vraiment la chose la plus douloureuse qu'elle n'est jamais connu. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi certaine personne aimait faire ce genre de chose. Et elle couina, nichant son visage sur le bois vernis du pupitre en se fichant comme de l'an quarante que ses cheveux puisse prendre feu. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos pour tenter de le repousser. Rien n'y fit et il avança encore lentement, réussissant à passer totalement la tête de son membre dans sa petite entrée. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas là et continua son avancé en se stoppant parfois pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer.

Hermione dû une nouvelle fois mettre sa potion en stase tant elle avait du mal à se concentrer sous ce nouvel assaut. Elle chercha à se détendre autant que possible, le visage en sueur d'avoir la chaleur des flammes à quelque centimètre à peine et le corps secoué de tremblement nerveux. Le maitre des potions avait finalement saisit ses deux bras et les avait repliés dans son dos, les tenant fermement d'une main tandis que l'autre s'était glisser sous elle pour chercher à titiller son bouton de nerf. Cela eut l'effet escompté, et Hermione elle-même fut ravi de pouvoir se détendre, le plaisir occultant un instant la douleur pour lui permettre de s'habituer à cette présence pour le moins envahissante. Il commença à bouger, lentement. Ondulant en une nouvelle danse charnelle même s'il n'était pas encore totalement en elle. Elle ignorait si s'était là une chose courante pour ce genre de pratique mais fini par comprendre qu'il cherchait à y allez doucement pour son propre plaisir. Elle pouvait le sentir trembler, ses gémissements bien plus profonds et plus crispés que ce qu'elle avait déjà pu entendre jusque-là. Elle était encore bien mal à l'aise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer de temps en temps sous une petite piqure de douleur alors qu'elle s'habituait difficilement à sa largeur. Seulement, plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait, elle fut troublée par les frissons de bien-être qui remontait peu à peu sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se détendait totalement, étonnée et rougissante, et lui y allait plus franchement, glissant plus vite et plus loin en elle. Il ne cessait de lui caresser l'entre jambe d'une main, l'autre ne voulant pas lui lâcher les bras, et, au bout d'une petite minute, elle poussa son premier soupir de plaisir.

Ce n'était pas si mal finalement, bien que l'adaptation soit longue et pour le moins déroutante. Très vite elle s'affola de la monter en puissance de son plaisir, sentant Snape perde peu à peu de sa retenue pour la prendre toujours plus franchement. Ils poussèrent un même cri lorsqu'il s'enfonça, enfin, jusqu'à la garde. Hermione à la fois envahit de sa présence et tiraillée par sa main qui ne voulait plus quitter son bouton de nerf. Il le palpait, le poussait, toujours plus voluptueusement jusqu'à lui en faire à nouveau perdre la tête. Elle n'avait jamais rien connu de tel – c'était une évidence- et bien que sa raison parte faire un nouveau petit séjour parmi les étoiles elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui prenait l'une de ses premières fois. Ce n'était certes pas sa réelle virginité, mais tout de même…

Elle ne put absolument pas avancer sur sa potion tant qu'il continua à la prendre de cette façon. De plus en plus profondément, de plus en plus passionnément, jusqu'à la faire atteindre des sommets dont elle ignorait jusque-là l'existence. Le pupitre qui les soutenait avait été particulièrement malmené, certains ingrédients s'éparpillant jusqu'au sol sous les poussés toujours plus vive de Severus. La sorcière réussi à rattraper miraculeusement une fiole contenant des larmes de sirènes, particulièrement rare et hors de prix, avant que celle-ci n'aille se fracasser sur le sol de pierre. Elle n'avait jusque-là pas fait attention à ses bras nouvellement libre, avant de se retrouver à serrer la petite bouteille de verre dans sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait – ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux...-

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'interminable minutes, alors qu'Hermione était convaincu d'avoir été foudroyée par la jouissance trois ou quatre fois, que l'homme se crispa à son tour violemment en se laissant envahir par l'extase. Il resta en elle encore de longue minute, la jeune fille le sentant reprendre son souffle difficilement tandis qu'elle faisait de même, tentant au passage de reprendre ses esprits bien que l'exercice soit de plus en plus ardu. Elle gémit, son corps se crispant par automatisme, lorsqu'il se dégagea d'elle. La surprise la frappa une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il les nettoyait tous les deux d'un sort rapide, à la fois informulé et sans baguette. Elle ignorait où la baguette de son professeur avait été jetée seulement elle n'avait plus souvenir de l'avoir vu avec depuis qu'il s'était littéralement mis à nu devant elle. Fort heureusement ce n'était pas son cas, car sans sa baguette elle n'aurait jamais réussi l'exploit de préparer sa potion antidote.

La dite potion mijotait doucement dans son chaudron, témoin muette des ébats endiablés des deux sorciers. Hermione se dégagea doucement de son professeur, nullement inquiète de le voir se jeter sur elle dans la seconde tant elle était épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Elle soupçonnait le philtre d'Aphrödesirium de venir puiser dans ses propres réserves magiques. Ces sorts servant à continuer la potion étaient de moins en moins précis et elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour ne serait-ce qu'enlever le sortilège de stase de sa préparation. Une fois la chose faite elle y versa quelque larme de sirène, prenant soin de déposé la fiole un peu plus loin pour ne pas risquer de la briser accidentellement. Son esprit de première de la classe ne pouvait décemment pas l'autoriser à faire une telle bêtise malgré le sorcier toujours plus entreprenant qui ne cessait de passer ses mains partout sur son corps. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos, cherchant à oublier la chaleur de ses doigts tandis qu'ils partaient chercher ses seins pour les masser doucement. Il ne semblait toujours pas en avoir assez et elle gémit inconsciemment en sentant une nouvelle fois sa dureté contre ses reins.

Elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, occultant ses caresses sensuelles et ce corps, grand et musclé, qui souhaitait la faire sienne une nouvelle fois. Elle finit sa préparation en ajoutant quelque écailles de dragon pour que la potion soit rapide à agir et légèrement plus puissante encore que le philtre de magie noire. Elle tourna la mixture d'un noir d'encre plusieurs fois à l'aide d'une grande cuillère en argent, tournant d'abord dans les aiguilles d'une montre puis à l'envers en prenant garde de ne pas respirer les vapeurs rougeâtres. Elle était consciente ne de pas avoir réussi à suivre le protocole de préparation à la lettre, comme son cher professeur de potion le lui avait enseigné. Seulement quand le professeur en question vous enfonçait encore et encore son membre en vous jusqu'à la folie, il devenait difficile de garder l'esprit suffisamment claire et concentré comme le souhaite l'art difficile des potions. Elle ignorait s'il pourrait être fier d'elle, ou pas, d'avoir tout de même réussi à arriver jusque-là malgré les conditions plus que défavorables à l'élaboration d'un antidote qui n'existait dans aucun des livres qu'elle avait lu. Autant dire: aucun présent dans la bibliothèque ou la réserve de cette école !

Hermione failli presque crier victoire lorsque sa potion sembla enfin prête. Seulement elle se souvint de sa difficulté à faire avaler le Bézoard au sombre maitre des cachots et n'avait franchement pas envie d'avaler elle-même la potion pour la lui donner de la même manière qu'un peu plus tôt. De une, elle n'était pas sous l'emprise du philtre et ignorait les conséquences si les ingrédients n'avaient rien à combattre. Elle y avait tout de même ajouté des écailles de dragon ! Peu connu pour rester inactif lorsqu'on les ingérait. Et de deux , malgré toute son attention il était tout à fait possible qu'elle ait fait une erreur de dosage durant sa préparation. Elle n'avait, ni eut le temps de se préparer, ni même eut la chance de pouvoir rester concentrée tout du long. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien avoir préparé une potion mortelle qu'elle serait bien incapable de la savoir à l'avance – même si cette option été peu probable au vu des ingrédients qu'elle avait utilisé-. Elle préférait donc ne pas tenter Serpentard et garder aussi loin que possible ses lèvres de cette potion.

Frissonnant sous les baisers de Severus, quelle se surprenait à trouver tendre contre la peau délicate de sa nuque, elle se décida à jouer le tout pour le tout et fit venir à elle des fleurs des sables qu'elle savait totalement neutres. Elle en versa quelques-unes dans la position, les laissant flotter à la surface du liquide noir. D'une blancheur naturelle les petites fleurs prirent peu à peu une teinte plus sombre. Le sorcier se faisait une nouvelle fois de plus en plus entreprenant dans son dos et elle remercia merlin de lui laisser le temps de récupérer les fleurs avec une petite cuillère à trous qu'elle éparpilla ensuite sur un parchemin. Ce dernier absorba le liquide en trop et Hermione eut juste le temps de récupérer les quelques feuilles dans sa main avant de se faire subitement retourner pour faire face au sorcier.

Il semblait aussi exténué qu'elle, pourtant il était toujours aussi excité – son membre durci en était la preuve la plus flagrante- et il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lui offrir un baiser profond. Plus lent que ceux qu'il lui avait offert jusque-là, elle se laissa envahir quelque seconde par sa douceur, son corps frissonnant une nouvelle fois de volupté sous le touché aériens de ses mains sur son corps. Elle se pensait incapable de ressentir encore du plaisir tant elle était exténuée, ses paupières ayant de plus en plus de mal à rester ouverte et sa tête lui tournant plus de fatigue qu'autre chose. Pourtant la douceur avec laquelle il l'a serrait contre lui la laissait étrangement décontenancée. Il lui faisait du bien, semblant effacer, un court moment, la fièvre de son désir dans des caresses aussi douces que sensuelles. Cela ne dura cependant qu'un instant et elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour le stopper lorsqu'il la souleva pour l'assoir sur le pupitre. De plus en plus tremblant, il se glissa entre ses jambes et plaça à nouveau son sexe en face du sien.

La volupté avec laquelle la prit lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Elle savait que cette douceur étonnante ne durerait qu'un instant avant que la bête ne se réveille à nouveau sous la puissance du philtre d'Aphrödesirium pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de savourer son étreinte. Se laissant aller entre ses bras, les fleurs du désert bien emprisonnées dans le creux de ses doigts, elle profita une dernière fois de son baiser tendre. Il se mouvait doucement, entrant en elle et sortant avec toute la délicatesse du monde, comme si elle était elle-même l'une de ses fleurs rares qu'il fallait manipuler avec douceur. La caresse de son membre au creux de son intimité était à la fois connu et totalement nouveau. Jusqu'ici il avait été plus un animal avec elle qu'un amant. Seulement cette fois ci était légèrement différente et elle se prit à penser que c'est de cette manière qu'il lui aurait fait l'amour s'il l'avait vraiment désiré.

Cette constatation fut des plus douloureuses pour la jeune sorcière et, d'un mouvement brusque, elle s'écarta de son baiser pour glisser vivement ses doigts entre ses lèvres. Elle y déposa les fleurs imbibées de potion et plaqua ensuite sa main sur ses lèvres pour ne pas qu'il ne les recrache. Il n'en fit heureusement rien et se contenta de continuer à la prendre de plus en plus vivement, ses longs doigts marquant ses cuisses pour la maintenir bien en place. Au bout d'un moment elle fut prise d'un vertige, à la fois épuisé et excité, et du s'accrocher à ses larges épaules de ses deux mains pour éviter de se laisser tomber complètement en arrière. Il en profita aussitôt pour l'embrasser, forçant ses lèvres pour y glisser une langue de plus en plus tentatrice. Elle trembla, pas très sûr de vouloir vérifier qu'il avait bien avalé les petites fleurs. Il ne lui laissa cependant pas le choix et elle découvrit avec soulagement qu'il n'en restait plus aucune contre sa langue. Il avait tout avalé.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre en priant Merlin pour qu'elle ait réussi. Car elle n'était pas totalement sûre de survivre à cette nouvelle étreinte qui commençait doucement à se faire plus sauvage. Et il était clairement inimaginable qu'elle doive recommencer une nouvelle préparation du début. D'ici là à ce qu'elle arrive à un tel résultat, elle serait certainement morte d'épuisement. Tout son corps l'inondait à la fois d'onde de plaisir et de douleur. Elle était courbaturée de partout et les frottements à répétition entre ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus désagréables bien qu'il réussisse encore à toucher ce point si particulier en elle qui lui faisait voir les étoiles.

Une chose était sûre : si elle survivait à cette nuit elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir de rapports avec qui que ce soit sans faire la comparaison avec cet homme des plus habile. Retrouver un amant aussi intense et sauvage était perdu d'avance…

Tout à coup Severus se fit plus violent, plus pressé, son corps luisant de sueur et son visage se marqua d'une grimace de douleur. Seulement il continua à la prendre sans discontinuer, toujours plus violemment. Elle se sentait bouillir contre sa peau, la température de son corps tout entier l'étouffant presque de chaleur. Ses bras la saisir brusquement et il la rapprocha vivement, collant sa poitrine à son torse, tout en allant glisser son visage dans son cou. Elle l'entendit parfaitement geindre d'une voix toujours aussi grave mais cassée, le souffle de plus en plus saccadé. Collée à lui de cette façon, son membre continuant ses aller et venus sauvage, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à un rythme inquiétant. Elle crut une seconde qu'il allait faire un malaise cardiaque, sa voix grave gémissant de plus en plus durement. Pourtant il n'en fut rien et il se dégagea légèrement d'elle pour lui offrir un baiser étourdissant. Ses mains avaient quitté ses cuisses et fourrageaient durement ses cheveux dans tous les sens, inclinant sa tête pour trouver l'angle parfait en ainsi enfoncer toujours plus loin sa langue dans sa bouche.

Elle sentit son membre grossir, comprenant qu'il allait bientôt se déverser en elle et ne put s'empêcher de gémir à son tour contre ses lèvres, sa voix se mélangeant à celle de son professeur tandis qu'ils montaient ensemble vers l'explosion de leur plaisir. Puis, rejetant soudainement la tête en arrière, ses mains toujours enfouit dans a chevelure, il poussa un cri puissant et grave qui résonna longuement entre les murs de pierre de la salle de classe à mesure qu'il se déversait totalement en elle. Hermione le regarda avec des yeux qu'elle savait affamée malgré sa situation plus que précaire. Elle le trouvait beau, et tellement sensuel. Les élèves qui critiquaient son physique n'étaient tous que des idiots incapables de distinguer le charme animal qui se cachait chez cet homme sombre et mystérieux. Severus Snape était l'homme le plus beau et le plus virile qu'elle n'est jamais connue et cette évidence la saisit toute entière tandis qu'elle se sentait elle-même partir au septième ciel. Ce fut certainement la vision de cet homme en pleine extase qui la vrilla d'un orgasme irréel plus que la présence de son membre en elle qui ne cessait de se déverser, encore et encore.

Le cri d'extase de la sorcière se mêla à celui du maitre des potions, la laissant totalement haletante et tremblante entre ses bras. Puis Severus s'effondra sur elle. A tel point qu'elle perdit son équilibre à vouloir le rattraper et qu'ils finirent tous les deux par terre entre les deux rangés de pupitre. Son cri jouissif se transforma en cri de surprise et de douleur alors que son épaule rencontrait le sol de pierre, son corps emporté par le poids de l'homme au-dessus d'elle.

Hermione mis quelque seconde à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et elle eut toute les difficultés du monde à se décoller du sorcier, ne rougissant même plus lorsqu'elle senti son membre la quitter définitivement. Respirant difficilement, tout son corps tiraillé par la douleur, elle se força à vérifier l'état de Snape avant de se laisser l'opportunité de tomber elle-aussi d'épuisement. Elle était déjà rassurée de continuer à l'entendre respirer. Elle le positionna comme elle put sur le dos, vérifiant son visage marqué d'une grimace et posant son oreille sur sa poitrine pour écouter avec satisfaction son cœur reprendre un rythme plus lent.

… Elle avait réussi !

Hermione n'osa le croire qu'au bout de quelque minute, observant son professeur avec des yeux lourds de fatigue mais battant tout de même le sommeil pour être parfaitement sûre que tout était bien terminé. Finalement elle se laissa mollement tomber sur lui, profitant de la chaleur de son corps pour ne pas frissonner sous la morsure glacé du sol de pierre. Elle reprit lentement son souffle, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer et ainsi forcer son cœur à reprendre un rythme normal.

Elle poussa une plainte de douleur et d'épuisement en tentant ensuite de se redresser. S'aidant du pupitre en face d'elle, ses ongles griffant le bois pour ne pas tomber, elle réussi à se remettre debout. Elle avait trop peur de laisser la fatigue la faucher toute entière. Si elle s'endormait contre son professeur, elle risquait de ne pas se réveiller à temps et de devoir expliquer la situation. La simple idée de se faire surprendre par les élèves de la première heure de cours demain matin ou même par son professeur lui-même s'il avait le malheur de se réveiller avant elle, l'effrayait plus que tout. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea vers ses vêtements jeté sur la rangée de pupitre à côté. Elle s'habilla difficilement, devant même faire plusieurs pose à certain moment pour ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue. Une fois la totalité de son uniforme enfilé, elle fourra ses chaussettes dans sa poche en renonçant d'avance à remettre la main sur sa petite culotte. Snape aurait tout aussi bien pu la désintégrer qu'elle serait bien incapable de le savoir.

Elle rejoignit à petit pas son professeur, rougissant une nouvelle fois malgré elle devant sa glorieuse nudité. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle serait témoin d'une telle chose... Et encore ! La nudité de son professeur était peu de chose comparé à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle en ferait des cauchemars –… ou des rêves érotiques, elle n'était pas encore très sûre…- jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait le regarder en face sans rougir de gène et de honte…

Ses yeux détaillant machinalement la musculature et les cicatrices de son professeur, Hermione sursauta presque lorsqu'elle aperçut pour la première fois la marque des Ténèbres. Elle avait déjà vu des dessins de cette marque, mais n'avait encore jamais eu l'opportunité de la voir en vrai. C'était un peu idiot qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive que maintenant, seulement il ne lui avait guère laissé le temps de l'admirer avant de s'acharner à la prendre encore et encore. Retenant une petite pointe de curiosité mal placé, la jeune sorcier se retint de s'avancer plus près pour détailler la marque de magie noire, et elle rhabilla son professeur d'un large mouvement de baguette. Son sortilège aussitôt fini -le sorcier de nouveau habillé de ses éternels robes noires-, Hermione s'effondra au sol.

Sa puissance magique était au plus bas, seulement il restait encore deux sortilèges à faire avant de pouvoir enfin regagner son dortoir et son lit. S'agrippant une fois encore au pupitre, elle fit de son mieux pour se redresser sur ses jambes tremblantes. Inspirant ensuite à fond elle fit une nouvelle fois une large geste de baguette, prononçant son sortilège de manière particulièrement clair et net. Elle pouvait presque sentir les derniers flux de magie, en elle, s'extraire par le bout de sa baguette pour donner vie aux ustensiles et ingrédients éparpillés partout dans la salle de classe. Malgré sa fatigue Hermione fut étonnée de constater que son sort de nettoyage fonctionnait à merveille. Elle vit les chaudron s'envoler dans les airs pour reprendre leur place sur chaque pupitre de la classe, les fioles et flacons se refermant d'eux-mêmes pour finalement retourner dans la réserve, tandis que le tapis de plume disparaissait en même temps que les tâches et autre substance disparaissaient totalement du sol de pierre. La salle était de nouveau propre, exactement comme elle était à son arrivé en début de soirée.

Affichant un petit sourire satisfait, Hermione fut particulièrement heureuse de réussir à rester sur ses jambes. Elle retourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers Snape, pointant sa baguette dans sa direction et ne se laissa pas le temps de penser avant de murmurer :

 **\- Oubliette.**

S'il se réveillait demain en ayant encore tous les souvenirs de ce soir…elle serait morte avant d'atteindre la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle ne venait pas d'échapper à une mort certaine, sous ses étreintes et ses baisers, pour finalement mourir d'un Avada jeté sous le coup de la colère. Elle n'était pas devenue subitement folle ou inconsciente. Cette soirée allait certainement la chambouler pendant des mois, elle ne voulait pas en plus y rajouter les regards de haine et de dégoût qu'il ne manquerait pas de lui jeter. Il ne se privait déjà pas pour le faire, elle n'imaginait même pas dans qu'elle état de rage il se retrouverait devant les souvenirs brulants qu'ils partageaient à présent. C'était beaucoup trop risqué. Sans parler de sa place de professeur qui était en jeu. Elle savait son rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre, et Albus semblait lui vouer une confiance aveugle, elle n'était pas sans savoir dans quelle position catastrophique il se retrouverait si tout cela venait à être un jour découvert. Autant pour elle que pour lui, Hermione préférait éviter tout embarras, imprévu, ou confrontation, en lui jetant purement et simplement un sort d'Oubliette. Dans son malheur elle avait la chance de s'être entrainé durement pour ce sort difficile –sachant qu'elle aurait bientôt l'occasion de l'utiliser pour protéger ses parents…-.

Le sombre sorcier ne broncha pas d'un millimètre sous son sortilège. Sa légère grimace disparue même totalement, sa respiration parfaitement rythmée à présent. Il avait de nouveau un visage neutre, toujours aussi sévère mais plus du tout tiré par le désir comme plutôt. ca ne faisait plus aucun doute : il n'était plus sous l'emprise du philtre et ne gardait plus aucun souvenirs de cette soirée.

Convaincue que ses genou la lâcherait bien plus tôt que prévu, Hermione ne préféra pas attendre plus longtemps avant de quitter la salle de classe. Légèrement sous le choc, elle préféra ravaler totalement les conséquences psychique et moral que cette retenue laisserait en elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une retenue avec le professeur de potion deviendrait un véritable traumatisme mais là elle devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire pire. Elle ramassa donc son sac, s'appuyant toujours au pupitre pour rejoindre la sortie. Son regard vérifia une dernière fois que tout était bien à sa place mais se refusa à se poser une dernière fois sur le sombre sorcier. Elle aurait tôt fait de se confronter une nouvelle fois à lui – normalement ce serait mardi matin à 10H pour son cours en binôme avec les Serpentard…. Que du bonheur…-.

Prête à tout faire pour oublier elle aussi cette retenue, Hermione fini de rejoindre la porte et se libéra enfin de cette salle de classe maudite pour rejoindre son dortoir d'un pas lourd et lent. Elle savait que le couvre feu était fini depuis des heures maintenant mais se fichant totalement de croiser Rusard ou son chat dans les couloirs qui la ramènerait à la tour Griffondor. Que quiconque l'empêche de rejoindre son lit ou ne lui colle une nouvelle retenue, elle se jurait de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra... Et tant pis pour sa scolarité.

.

.

.

Penché près du maitre des cachots, Dumbledore fit doucement glisser sa baguette au dessus de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne connaissance. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux bleu croisèrent enfin ceux beaucoup plus sombre du sorcier, qu'il consentit à se détendre légèrement.

 **\- Et bien, mon ami, vous m'avez fait une bien belle frayeur. Un peu plus et je commençais à culpabiliser d'avoir trop tardé,** lâcha-t-il d'une voix douce.

Seul un grognement lui répondit, Severus refermant les yeux en grimaçant. A-bso-lu-ment tout son corps le faisait souffrir. C'était infernal. L'impression que son dos allait se rompre à tout instant, mêlé aux douloureuses crampes qui tiraient sur ses membres, lui donnait presque envie de mourir dans la seconde. Il avait la sensation d'avoir été victime de Doloris pendant des heures. Sans parler de sa magie qui semblait être réduite à l'état de poussière dans ses veines, insinuait un malaise particulièrement désagréable dans son estomac.

 **\- Voulez-vous que je fasse venir PomPom ?** Questionna Albus, son regard bleu perçant le détaillant comme jamais.

 **\- Pas…la peine** , réussi à souffler Severus en se forçant à respirer longuement et calmement.

Le directeur de Poudlard lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire avant de lui proposer une main secourable lorsqu'il chercha enfin à se relever. Sans se saisir de sa main Severus se redressa difficilement avant de prendre appuis sur le pupitre. Là, il lui fallut un autre long moment pour faire partir son vertige et ainsi ne pas rendre son dernier repas dans le chaudron en face de lui. Lorsque cela fut fait, il se permit un premier regard épuisé en direction du professeur Dumbledore.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et cassée par la fatigue.

 **\- Ça, c'est moi qui devrais vous le demander. J'ai été prévenu par une petite fille avec des fleurs dans les cheveux, particulièrement jolie, dans un des tableaux de mon bureau. Elle m'a fait par de votre état et je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous retrouver inconscient dans votre salle de classe.**

Severus soupira. Il ne comprenait pas bien lui-même ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son dernier souvenir, un peu embrouillé, était en rapport avec Peeves. De ça, il en était absolument convaincu. Mais pour le reste, c'était le trou noir absolu. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Son énergie magique épuisée, doublé à son corps qui hurlait de douleur comme après un effort particulièrement violent, lui laissait penser qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de plus grave qu'une rencontre fortuite avec l'esprit frappeur de l'école. Seulement il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en souvenir. Il ne se souvenait même pas du moment où il avait enfin rejoint sa salle de classe.

 **-Je l'ignore,** souffla-t-il alors en se passant une main fébrile sur le visage. **J'ai l'impression de mettre fait piétiné par un troupeau de d'Hypogriffe.**

 **-Je confirme, vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine mon garçon. Allez donc vous reposer, demain peut-être, vous y verrez plus clair** , répondit doucement le directeur en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du professeur des potions. **Je vais faire venir un elfe pour garder un œil sur vous cette nuit** , rajouta-t-il encore en accompagna son pas lent jusqu'à ses appartements.

 **\- Pas la peine de faire venir une nourrisse, je peux très bien m'occuper de moi** , grogna Severus, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Il était tellement épuisé qu'il se fichait presque qu'un elfe passe la nuit à le fixer et à vérifier qu'il respirait toujours. Il s'appuyait, sans trop y faire attention, sur le directeur et rejoignit enfin ses appartements après ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

 **\- Si ce n'est pas pour vous, faites le pour moi** , insista Albus en claqua des doigts pour faire venir à lui un elfe.

Ce dernier apparu dans un léger « POP » et écouta docilement les directives qui lui était doucement murmurés. Severus n'y prêta aucune attention, se laissant accompagner jusqu'à son lit avant de s'y laisser tomber comme une masse. La seconde d'après, il dormait.

Albus retint un léger sourire tout en finissant d'expliquer la situation à l'elfe. Il fit ensuite un léger geste de la baguette pour que les chaussures du maitre des potions le quittent doucement. Elles se posèrent aux pieds du lit, sans un bruit, tandis que les couvertures se soulevaient délicatement pour le recouvrir complètement. Le directeur lança un dernier regard par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, son sourire se perdant un peu dans un air légèrement songeur et inquiet, avant de quitter lentement la chambre. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour ce soir et ne manquerait pas de convaincre le sombre sorcier de faire un détour par l'infirmerie demain matin. A ce moment là, peut-être, pourra-t-il se souvenir de quelque détail qui pourraient les éclairer sur les évènements de ce soir. En attendant il n'y avait plus rien à faire que de le laisser dormir. Posant quelque bonbon au citron sur le bureau de Severus, Dumbledore quitta les appartements sans un bruit.

Cette nuit là le maitre des potions fut assaillit de rêves étranges, où se mêlaient des boucles brunes sauvage et les courbes soyeuses et féminine d'une ombre mystérieuse. Au cours des jours et des semaines à suivre il y en eut des dizaines d'autres. Toujours sans fin ni commencement, ce n'était qu'un bombardement de son et d'odeur oniriques, sa peau frissonnant, jusque dans ses songes, de désir pour cette femme qui ne cessait de le rendre fou nuit après nuit. Il eut beau tenter de boire des potion sans sommeil ou de demander discrètement conseil à Albus – cachant comme il le pouvait cette gène mêlée d'excitation qui le prenait toujours à son réveil-, seulement il n'eut aucune réponse. Ces rêves le hantaient de plus en plus, mais il n'avait pas plus de contrôle sur eux qu'il n'avait pu retrouver les souvenirs de cette étrange soirée. Depuis il se sentait bizarre, un sentiment de perte le tiraillant souvent sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul. Lucius agissait lui aussi bizarrement depuis cette soirée et Severus n'était pas sans penser que ce dernier avait peut-être à voir là dedans.

Miss Granger aussi était bizarre en classe, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec ses problèmes. Après tout ce n'était qu'une cornichonne doublée d'une adolescente, victime comme ses camarades des changements hormonaux et de saute d'humeur dus à leur âge ingrat. Il n'avait que faire de son état émotionnel, mais ne pouvait que tiquer devant le hasard qui avait voulu qu'elle perde légèrement la boule en même temps que lui. Hier encore il l'avait vu balancer une claque monumentale à Weasley, devant tout le monde dans la grande salle –petit détail qui l'avait particulièrement exalté sur le moment-. Pour un peu elle en serait presque aussi sauvage que son ombre mystérieuse. Sans parler du fait que la tignasse en pagaille de son élèves n'était parfois pas sans lui rappeler cette chevelure sauvage de la femme de ses rêves.

...Mais il se faisait surement des idées.

FIN

 **LA SUITE SUR MON PROFIL !**


End file.
